War Godess
by vampirechick13
Summary: it starts out as Peter and Charlotte then goes to Bella and Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Second story I love Caius, jasper and Bella I like them more than Edward and Bella dont ask why though so heres my second story this story starts out from Peter and Charlotte to Jasper and Bella

* * *

**

**Peters pov**

"**Charlotte what if I told you that Jasper's mate will make him stronger than normal and he can possibly take down the Volturi with us by his and hers side?" she looked at me like im crazy but she knew my power heck when the newborns that didn't get slaughtered by Major we went to the Volturi which is werid they knew have of the time wars were goin on down there and so they played capture the vampire and we were capture while we were leaving the wars and when Aro touched my hand he asked me and told me my power works confusingly so because of it I got out of the lions den it ain't funny then we went to get Jasper out of the bloodbath.**

"**Peter you really think that prissy bitch is gonna take down the Volturi with us?"**

"**Thats what surpirses me its not Alice and I don't think he knows that so we should tell him when he calls." which will only be in 5 mintues **

"**Peter who is his mate?" **

"**He knows her and he watches her drool all over the stupid mind reader."**

"**Wow that has to suck." then he called me **

"**Hello Major let me guess you finally broke up with that prissy bitch of yours and your with Isabella with her you can take down the Volturi with me and Char by your sides."**

"**Sweet well i'll look into that war and yea Edward left Bella because he thinks its to dangerous for her to be around us namely me but I have self control over blood now and yeah he tore the whole family apart for my mate Alice decided to leave me get a break but then I found out that shes been cheating on me with a dog not just any but ones we have the treaty for and also known as Jacob Black. Isabella why are you lusty?"**

"**Your an empath you tell me Major." I smirked **

"**Peter that smirk won't be on your face once im done with you."**

"**Sorry Sire." Charlotte looked at me **

"**Do you wanna meet up some were with Charlotte so you guys can meet Isabella."**

"**Sure sire were do you want us to meet up?" **

"**Why don't you tell me that?" **

"**You want us to meet you up at the only vampire bar in America?"**

"**Yes please." Charlotte had a look like did he just use that word **

"**K see ya there." He hunged up first then I did **

"**Did he just say that word to bad we didn't get a picture of him sayin' that it would have been real nice to see." I hugged **

"**Lets get ready you know the Major" she shivered and went up stairs and went into a massive closet of ours brought mine and her out fit out and we put them on she put make up on I sighed she looked at me **

"**Whats wrong?"**

"**You dont need make up one your beautiful and always will be and were goin to the vampire club not a human." **

"**If any of the vampires try any thing on me or even Major's lets just say that vampire is in for it and you know that wer wouldn't do that to you. So why worry?" we both went down stairs and got into our black Ferri and drove over the limit to get to this place Major was waitin outside for us whiched surpired us Emmett and Rose were with him I pulled right beside his car and turn off the engine walked out and went to get Charlotte out and then we walked hand in hand to them **

"**Jasper,Emmet,Rose, Isabella your special aren't ya" Charlotte hit me I ignored it **

"**Did you know that it took jasper 19 years to get his bloodlust under con..." i stopped be for i finshed i knew the Major and let me tell you it aint pretty  
**

"**Why ya quit talkin Peter?" he gave me a harsh look like I will kill you damn it **

"**Sire im sorry my power never shuts off "he nodded and relief came over me **

"**Bella this is dipshit Peter and the pretty girl Charlotte Peter aint worth ya time in bed." Charlotte said nothing about that I didn't ethier I didn't want killed we knew him he can play jokes on us but we cant him its unfair for us hes our Sire cause he made us and if we do anything that makes him made he can kill us he plays rules by the Volturi and makes new rules when we entered everything went scilent we knew why me and Charlotte were the front of this party the middle always the War God

* * *

**

**Jasper's pov**

**Its fate that every one is still alive why the hell are they even lookin at me I won't know Peter and Charlotte growled Emmett and Rose became confused Bella knowing my story she knew why lust was coming off of every one torwards Bella I growled the one feelin' that caught me off guard and Peter and Charlotte were growling I took my eyes off of the guys at the bar and looked at not just any one but Maria **

"**Finally I found the best warriors their were in the south who would of ever knew that the War God is in the north with a human at that." **

"**Wow your a bitch the only girl that Jasper ever told me was a bitch was this chick named Maria. And who cares if hes with a human that just means im more you I can just do this..." she ripped her arm off Peter and Charlotte were shocked to no end Rose and Emmett were horrified **

"**Damn Major she ripped a vampire in half."**

"**Peter and Charlotte take her out side and Kill her all the way." she turned to me and kissed me with so much love showing Maria hissed and she was jelous Bella threw her arm down and wrapped her hands in my hair and her legs were around me I was so pride of my mate she started to take my clothes off Emmett smirked **

"**Get some jazz" What bella said shocked me **

"**Bite him first."**

"**I'll shall do as you please my War Godess" she stopped makin' out and pulled her self up from me and the booth we were making out in she went to Emmett **

"**You want the War Godess fine then." then Peter pulled her away before any thing happen I stepped in **

"**Isabella darnlin' you dont want to attack them the didn't do anythin' so let Peter bring you to me" She didn't let him bring her to me instead she came runnin' to me and she pouted**

"**Lets take our seats we have a lot to explain to Rose and Emmett" Peter and Charlotte knew were to sit its actually a booth for the War God the Volturi also has one mainly Felix and Demetri come if it was the Royals shock would be thick in this air as soon as I thought that shock was in the air thick to Peter froze **

"**ROYALTIY IS IN THE HOUSE THE EVIL ONE TOO" Bella was well guarded Caius came to us and looked at me **

"**Major she will be changed correct?"**

"**Of course Lord Caius do you need my services?" **

"**Yes we do they sent me to find you didn't think your mate could tare that vampire like that did you know her by any chance she created an army of Newborns but she cant get them undercontrol and since you killed her what more pleasure it is to be working with you." I looked at Peter**

"**The new born army is close to Volterra and Rome"**

"**What was her plan and were did they find her creating them thats not like her unless Demetri was on a long hunt?" then some one i thought i would never see came in**

**"Demetri found her in broad daylight changing them. Near Rome." Bella emotions weren't what I was hopping she really took me as her mate i projected them to Peter he looked at me then back at Alice who is in a vision**

**"You would do that to Bella." then Charlotte got up from her seat so did Peter Caius sat down with us **

**"What ever she is gonna do is now in our hands understand pixie bitch."then Caius looked at Bella's hurt form and he saw my pain while she was around so he knew something went wrong with the family he stood up and Peter and Charlotte knew they shouldn't back down but they did and they were protecting Caius since hes alone which I dont know why.**

** "Alice,you would be good Volturi material mind explaining what happen to Carlisle's family all of you were apart of it at one point and wheres the boy that likes us to get expose." Peter smirked and looked at me  
**

**"You did it to him why not her."**

**"I was gonna let Bella deal with her." Caius got confused**

**"Before you ask that question his inner beast..."**

**"Ok i understand now." both of them not wanting to say my name I was still shocked at the emotions Bella was giving off Fear,Love,Hatred, Discomfort, and she was** **jealous**** and i bet its because of Alice being right in front of me talking like every thing is fine **

**"Lord Caius you haven't seen me like that really only people that new me back in the South" he nodded**

**"Will you be showing in Italy,if so then stop by the castle we need to give you something that only The Royals can give you ok." i nodded and Bella excitement spiked **

**"Jasper please please please can we have our wedding there it would be perfect plz I love you so so so much please if you say yes ill cum" Caius, Peter,Emmett and Rose were on the verge of laughing but they knew better with me **

**"JASPER DANIEL WHITLOCK YOUV'E NEVER DONE THAT WITH ME EVER!"**

**"Sorry hunnie in order to mate with the War God you have to be the best and dear you dont know your past and you made him into a pussy just for you so you can fuck a dog and your brother you know a war might break out up there with the shape shifters and our kind so Alice leave this place before I tell Caius to take you back to Italy got me." she nodded then looked back at Caius **

**"Major your pride is something we don't want." **

**"Sorry,Lord Caius why are you here with out guards thats not normal."**

**"They are in the club half of this joint."**

**"Jasper can I please go and get them Charlotte will come with me please." why does she plead like that i hate it she bends my damn will well when she becomes a vampire i'll teach her a lesson or so.**

**"Fine go Charlotte pray to god nothin' happens to her understand." she nodded and pulled Bella away**

**"How long have they known about Isabella?" fear struck him and he didn't look in my eyes he knows that I know when vampires lie to me and when they start to get off topic just with a look**

**"Awhile Major."

* * *

**

**Isabella's Pov**

**Charlotte guided me through the crowed room with all vampires and im the only human guided by a friend of the most feared vampire doesn't mke much sense but yeah she **

**"Charlotte whose the pet you have?" really wow as if he can't smell Jasper from me **

**"Don't piss this human off she knows HIM" every vampire in the room gasp though the one that was talking to Char took a good sniff of me the backed up from us **

**"Don't touch her or harm her she not only knows him but is mated to him." every vampire except 3 bowed to me they were cloaked so i figured they were the Volturi guards **

**"Volturi guards Master Caius wants you consider hes with my sire." then i felt two strong arms wrap around me and i knew who they were so i leaned into him and nuzzled into his embrace he kissed me on the neck and every vampire was shocked i was getting tired from the drinks that i had. Peter and Emmett never seen a human like me drunk so we tried it. Jasper wanted to kill both of them. Char and Rose and me knew Jazz wouldn't like it but we still tried **

**"Come on angel i'll take you home for the night" Peter and Charlotte were following right behind us when we got out of their Jazz turned to Peter and Char **

**"Make sure none of those fuckers come after her knowing the new info Lord Caius gave me i won't let her leave my site and if she doesn't me their to watch her house then ill be watching her street and you two will be helping me until i change her vampires any of them want her. With her bieng my mate it effects her more than me found out Maria has a stupid did bury her ashes correct."**

** "What happens if we didn't Major."**

**"She'll come back to life and she'll want revenge on my mate" then i thought of something**

**"Change me then." they all stopped to look at me and Peter was shaking his head while Jasper was growling at him**

**"Sire if we change her now Maria will know her guards were in that room we just took her out of." well shit **

**"So then what the fuck are we gonna do? And were are Rose and Emmett?" Jasper put his hands on me in comfort **

**"Don't worry babe. Ive been training them. They know how to handle it don't worry. You know me If something happened to them I wouldn't be a pleasant vampire. Every one of them knows that when my family get hurt that a certain God comes out to play. Am I correct?" Peter and Charlotte shudder then answered **

**"Yes Sire" my coursity must of got to me cause Jasper answered for me **

**"They call me that because I created them and they've always called me Major cause of my history." i nodded **

**"Would I have to call you that?" **

**"No my dear you don't. they don't ethier but they so and its ok i dont care." I nodded  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second story I love Caius, jasper and Bella I like them more than Edward and Bella dont ask why though so heres my second story this story starts out from Peter and Charlotte to Jasper and Bella this one gets LEMONY! TRANSLATIONS RIGHT BESIDE IT 3  


* * *

**

**_Prevouilsy_**:

_**"Don't hide that your tired from me you know you can't." i growled **_

_**"I don't care i don't want this day to end " he brought my hand to his lips and kissed them **_

_**"Then i guess Rose should call Charlie and tell him your staying the night or Charlotte." then his phone rang i picked it up**_

_**"Major's Love speaking, what the fuck can i do for ya?" Jasper laughed **_

_**"Major's Love i need some help my husband just said he was gonna be in a 3 sum. And I called your dad." Jasper looked at me  
**_

_**"Major wants to speak now" I gave him the phone **_

**_"Char, Peter should know she isn't ready for that just yet" then he handed up _  


* * *

**

**Jasper's POV**

**My sweet REAL soul mate wants to spend more time with my REAL family if they did something like back stab me they would go through hell but probably worse than what i did to Edward and Alice was his true soul mate so why did she keep the fact that i wasn't her real mate and but he lived under the same roof Emmett and Rose really were through with Edward high and mighty im so hollyer than me. Fuck that i am because one he doesn't have a God named after him or before him were as mine is Ares my phone started to ring when i entered Bella's street so she can get some clothes Charlie wasn't home yet Bella picked up the phone**

**"God of War's mate what the hell do ya fuckin' want stupid pixie bitch" i looked at her and stopped the car in front of her house  
**

**"Silly Bella we all know vampires can't be mated to humans to don't play dumb with me" strike one devouisness rolled off of her  
**

**"Pixie Bitch, i told you that you have to be the best in order to mate with the best"**

**"Exactly what are you because you trip over your own feet and air?" strike two**

**"I killed a vampire in front of others in a public vampire place and to put a name on her it Maria, though the two fuck ups didn't burry her ashes so i can kill her again and i can do that to you to because you made The God of War like a pansy just like the rest of your family really so shut the hell up Pixie bitch you don't wanna mess with the God of War's mate because its never worth it." **

**"So maybe he just wanted a real mate considering you a human that knows about the vampire world, so shut up i win and Bella you have no idea what you just stepped into." strike 3 your out i put my hand out for the phone Bella didn't even say i wanted to talk to her she didn't even question she just handed it to me i kissed her cheek **

**"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN YOU DON'T GET TO PLAY BITCH WITH MY MATE. YOU DON'T EVEN GET TO DO ANYTHIN' TO HER ANYMORE SHE ISN'T YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE PETER AND CHARLOTTE WILL BE ON YOUR ASS EVERY DAY SO BACK THE TRUCK UP AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER UNDERSTAND ME?" **

**"Yes Jasper."**

**"Thats not the right name."**

**"Yes Major i understand." then i hunnged up and got out of the car then got Bella out of it to and Peter and Charlotte just came out of her house i looked at them then i saw the body of her fathers in both of their arms Bella gasp **

**"What happened?" Pain washed through her regret and unworthy i growled for 2 reasons 1 because peter and charlotte are taking their time in answering me and 2 because of the emotions Bella had she knows i hate negitive emotions and Peter and Charlotte also know that i hate for them taking so long to answer me i was trying to hold my anger in and not project it if i did they would flinch and fall down which i also did with out knowing Peter was the one who spoke first**

**"Sire... Please..."**

**"Answer me then why are you taking so long in answering me and what happened?" Charlotte knew she shouldn't answer me but she did and i was shocked  
**

**"Sire when we reached the house/street right away we smelled vampire so we came and went strait to find Maria with him on the bed draining him we do have her up stairs tied with you vampire skin whips so she won't get out on charlies bed." i sent them waves of pride to them. Bella ran into the house and we heard screaming **

**"You bitch, just because you want to kill the brothers and kill jasper,which i highly doubt you can your such a bitch." then you heard tearing sounds were the hell is charlies car then if hes home **

**"Peter Charlotte find charlies curser ok" they nodded and i went up to find Bella **

**"Isabella beautiful were are you?" she came and looked at me and collasped when she was in my arms**

**"Bella, im so sorry we couldn't stop her"**

**"Im sorry i shouldn't be crying right now we have a bitch to deal with"**

**"Where were you when i was created?" she giggled i kissed her Peter and Char came in Peter came and took her from me **

**"God of War may i take your mate to your house while you deal with a bitch." i felt bella's hurt**

**"What guards does Lord Caius have here they are leaving when we leave for Italy too" i hope he has Alec**

**"Anyone thats evil enough for him"**

**"Ignore him Sire and Alec is around." good **

**"Call him and tell him to come here and pack all of Bella's cloths and whatever else she wants to keep ok and Bella can i burn this house?"**

**"Yeah put my dad on the couch and trun on the stove then when you get out side light it on fire." i nodded we all went upstairs i heard char call Alec 5 mintues later he came in **

**"God of War? You in here?"**

**"Yes Alec upstiars in the master bed room." he came in and hissed **

**"Master..."**

**"Peter, Charlotte, and Bella's hearing cut it off.I dont want them to hear what im doing though Peter already knows but it would be painful to hear it ok." he nodded and i took one of the whips off from the bed post Maria was fearing me and she knew i was feeding from it **

**"Maria killin' my mates father was very wrong of you to do of course my demon would come out i thought Peter and Charlotte would be smart and bury you ass but i guess i was wrong you know me the God of War really hates being wrong but you know what he likes the most fear and you wanna know why i do because i can feel it and my demon dances like he owns every emotions that is known and for you to pull that stunt really brought him out so Maria you'll pay the price and ill make you wish you never turned me understand and scream all you want the humans won't be able to hear you and i love my knew toy its suppose to be for sex but im pretty sure it can be for pain to." i smirked and so did Alec her fear spiked and Alec had his own fear of me turning to him so i sent him waves of calm **

**"I wont turn on you if you do every thing i say and do it right." he nodded i went back to Maria and started to whip her **

**"Major..." that kept me going her fear was at a point were she could be come paraleized whiched worked i was even giving her some fear **

**"Please stop...Major...Stop" i looked at Alec**

**"Go and see if Peter and Charlotte and Bella are still here." he nodded a seconded later he shook his head and he said a dead guy is on the couch and the oven is on full blast i locked the room door from out side so Maria wouldn't get out me and Alec walked out of the house and i lit a match and threw it on the house Charlie's cruser is in the drive way good **

**"Master..."**

**"Did you bring your car cause its a hour away and i dont want to run"**

**"we didn't have rental cars like we didn't get one but i found this and i hoped you wouldn't mind." i wouldn't mind i haven't rode this like for ever i shook my head **

**"Do you wanna drive it or do you want me to? I miss this thing" he looked at me for a second then back at the bike **

**"You can drive master." i nodded then got on and he did and we drove off in 10 mintues we were at my house Bella ran out side and greeted me Alec went in **

**"You ok angel" she nodded then we went in and Caius is looking at me like im crazy **

**"I never met some one like you in my entire life Jasper to hide what Maria did then kill her and were did you get these" taking the whip from my side belt loop**

**"Marcus makes them and gives people he trusts with them." Dora just looked at me **

**"Who would trust you with that hunnie" **

**"Wouldn't you like to know mom" Bella looked at me she was confused Charlotte and Peter came over to her while i gave Dora a hug and kiss on the cheek then Jane came flying in with Demetri and Felix Peter and i smirked when they came in **

**"Showers are up stairs have fun." then me and Peter started to laugh we done that when we were in the south and in Maria's army not that we cared or not that's also how i sired Peter and Charlotte with Peter in their while we had fun was the best i fed of his Jealousy towards me ill never forget that night **

**"Shut it Whitlock." Peter stopped insantly and went to stalk Demetri he knew better not to mess with us **

**"Back down Peter i didn't command you to kill him." he stopped and came back to me he knew i would of had them down if they weren't joking which they were so he calmmed down and sighed i knew he was ready to fight him i looked at Caius who was looking at me we smirked **

**"Demetri..."**

**"Peter..." they both looked at us and we both said **

**"Out side don't actually kill" they nodded Bella followed then a little later i did i hugged her waste **

**"I wanna see you in action Ares." i felt a waves of pride and lust hit me when she said that i kissed her Peter won and Demetri was fuming about it and i put Bella in my room  
**

**"Get over it. It was a good match now if you went agaisnt me i dought you would win now quit feeling bad that you lost" Peter was smirking i sent pride to him he was so entergetic after that **

**"Charlotte can i use Peter for 3 hours or so." **

**"Yes Major." with that said we went into my room and saw Bella sleeping

* * *

**

**Isabella's Pov**

**An hour or so later i heard Peter Moaning Jasper's name so i opened my eyes and i liked what i saw and baby it was makin' me lusty so...**

**I watched in fascination as Jasper had him balanced on all fours, as he fucked him from behind. Neither realized I was awake, as I watched Jasper reach around and pump him in time with his movements. I watched as Jasper came, biting Peter's shoulder in the process, causing him to snarl in pain as he came all over Jasper's hand. I couldn't stop the moan that left my lips at the beautiful sight they made, causing both of them to turn and look at me. Jasper withdrew himself from Peter before he fell on the bed grinning like a fool, and crawled over to me so he was laying between my legs.**

**I was amazed at the male vampire stamina as I watched Jasper become erect again. Looking up in his eyes and I couldn't help but notice that they were pitch black, as he picked my leg up and moved it so it was placed over his hip, as he nudged the tip of his penis in between my folds.**

**"Darlin', this is going to hurt. I will try and relieve some of the pain, but I am going to do this bit fast so the pain isn't as bad."**

**I didn't have time to respond as a sharp pain flooded my body, before disappearing down to a sting. Jasper didn't move as he watched my eyes, slowly I felt my body adjust and wiggled my hips. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed me as he started to move. Allowing my body to take control, I ran my hands through his hair and down his back as he picked up speed. He kissed his way along my jaw and down my throat, until he was sucking on my main artery while his hands ended on my hips, pulling us up so I was straddling him as he knelt on his shins.**

**A second later I felt a warm liquid being rubbed around the rim of my anus causing me to squeak. Peter's voice filled my ears as I felt a finger press its way in.**

**"Relax sweetie. It's okay, I promise you will like this. Jasper and I just want to be at one with you. We need to mark you inside and out with our scent. Trust us."**

**I nodded as I felt a second finger being pushed in stretching me. Jasper stopped moving and pulled back so I could look in his eyes, as Peter slowly pushed a third one in me causing me to let out a small moan in pain. Allowing myself to relax around Peter's fingers, I couldn't help but notice how full I felt. Slowly, he began to pump them in and out. Every once in a while he would pull them apart, making sure I was fully stretched. I had just gotten used to the pain, when he removed his fingers. I heard the sound of a bottle opening and closing before I felt the tip of his penis push up against my hole.**

**"Take a deep breath sweetie, if the pain gets too much, bite Jasper."**

**I nodded and buried my head into Jasper neck. With a quick kiss to the back of my neck, he slowly pushed his way in. The pain became a bit much, and I did end up biting Jasper, earning a growl from him. When he was fully in, they both held me in their arms as I got used to feeling so full. I had suddenly gone from being a virgin, to having both of my mates buried in me at once.**

**When Jasper felt I was relaxed enough, he started to move again. Following his lead, Peter did as well. Very soon I was a quivering mess, as my two mates worked their way in and out of me. Peter, who up to this point had a fascination with my breast, dropped one of his hands and started to circle my clit, causing me to arch my back, causing them to slide in even deeper.**

**"That's it darlin', cum for us. Scream our names out so loud the whole world knows who you now belong to. CUM FOR US NOW, ISABELLA."**

**Peter pinched my clit and I fell over the edge, bringing them with me. I couldn't find the energy anymore and collapsed once again onto Jasper's chest. Without either of them disconnecting from my body, they laid us down. As Peter kissed the back of my neck, Jasper cupped my face in his hands so I was looking straight in his eyes.**

**"You belong to me now. Do you hear me, Isabella? You belong to me. Your MINE and Peter is you companion while your human. My sent is in you and so is Peter's but mine is more so it over rides Peter plus the fact that im his sire which has a lot to do with the fact my sent is stronger than Peter's."**

**"Yes Jasper, I understand." Peter went to get some clothes for me he came out with a black shirt that says i love my cowboy inn sparkly letters and low rider jeans then a pair of cowboy boots i put them on then looked in the mirrior Charlotte is in here **

**"Char could i suduce some one?"**

**"Yes hunnie you can and im sure Major would love for it to be him" she smirked then opened the door for me i was flanked by the Whitlocks i went straight to Lord Caius arms the Whitlocks hanged back and watched as i hugged their leader or one of them i also hugged Anthenadora and i even hugged Alec then i went to go sit on the couch they looked at me in shock Jasper was the first to recover **

**"Should i be aware how your close to those three?"**

**"If you want dear im hungry." they know better not to piss me off Charlotte went to go and make something i found out by Caius that if your sires mate isn't happy He/She will kill that person that made them unhappy its kinda a law in vampire world jasper came and sat on my feet i have no clue how i dont feel his weight on me he looked at Caius then smirked **

**"Caius i wish i can keep her human but you know 3 people won't let that happen."then Charlotte came out with grilled cheese and tomato soup i ate it when i got done i set my stuff on the coffee stand for Char or Peter to come and get it i didn't care i liked being treated like royalty then Jasper's phone rang **

**"Hello Aro." every one went scilent and he put it on speaker  
**

**_"Jasper I know that theres a human with you she better get changed when you arrive her got me."_**

**"Shove that command in your face because i belive Caius knows about her to and i belive the God of War doesn't listen to other commands only if its his mate so Aro listen to me and don't call me again and don't command me to do anythin' because i won't listen and i won't be under your rule and i won't be following the laws ill do what ever the hell i want so shut up got me." **

**_"When you arrive here your death is one im waitting for Whitlock." _Caius and the other Vampires that like me growled even Demetri and Felix **

**"Fine then bring it."he hanged up then looked at Peter and Charlotte i guess they knew what he wanted because Peter was on the Phone right away and Char went up stairs Caius looked at jasper **

**"Were going now?"**

**"Yeah so me and Peter can train som newborn with power and the ones that don't we can kill." then Peter got off the phone and looked at me in a very werid way which made me squirm closer to jasper he looked at me then at Peter **

**"Shes a shield when she gets changed shell be a mental/physical shield Jasper when we arrive their change her for it would help us alot and i truly mean that yes i already know the out come and all but this is different change her of course its just a mere suggestion Sire im sorry i was thinking of what would happen in the future if we did change her." i looked around for jane she wasn't here **

**"what are we gonna do with Jane? She the only one that opposes."Peter spoke**

**"I guess she gets to find out how the God of War really works out then." Jasper smirked so cute sometimes i want to kiss that right off his face he doesn't know how sexy that makes him damn his smirk got bigger then he looked at me **

**"Stupid sexy empath"every vampire errupted in laughter so unfair i rolled my eyes and Jasper strechted his whole body on top of me i moaned and kissed his neck the very spot that turns him on a little so i kept doing it until he flipped to see me he attacked me with his lips after that i ran my finger tips down his side to the bottom of the shirt i took it off and went further down after i kissed some scars and he was projecting lust i started to take off his pants **

**"Get a room geez Sire!" he smirked**

**"Its nothing you haven't seen and i dont care i like it better when shes human. But once shes changed it would just get rougher." then he comes back to me feeling my lust spike when he said that and damn that was sexy i truly don't know what even made me think Edward would be the one i bet if he was still alive he would still be a virgin **

**"Damn jazz is that all what you do?" he got up and helped me i growled at Emmett **

**"Honsetly shut the hell up if i wanna fuck him right in front of you i fuckin' will ok so leave us alone damn it." i wrapped my hands around his neck and brought his lips to mine i kissed him roughly and i finshed takin his pants off **

**"To many clothes on me fuckin' take them off." he did as i said though i was happy and he carried me to our room his lips never left my body and if it did it was of a unessiary breath he opened the door and went to the bed right away his cock went inside of me right went we hit the bed and i finally got his seed to come out though i have no clue why i wanted it more than any thing i sucked on him a little after he dry humped me and that was hot i could imagine when i become a vampire... i moaned his name it got me out of that thought damn it oh well

* * *

**

**Major's POV **

**After me and Bella has sex Peter kept looking at her like she is a different person than before **

**"Caius this is really random and im not so sure if you would answer but has a human and a vampire ever mated before then the human gets pregnate after words" that made me look at Anthenadora shes my real mom along with Caius i've never told Peter that at all let alone the Cullen's and Alice they both looked at me i sighed**

**"Yes that has happened Peter and i would know this because before Maria did bite me i was vampire/human my parents are Caius and Athenodora." him and Charlotte were so shocked it almost knocked me to my knees **

**"Wow why haven't you told us after all these years we knew each other?"**

**"Because Peter i thought about my uncle when i came back to Volterra my dad and mom were so pissed me being a true vampire they wanted me to stay half and half thanks to me my dad went crazy with humans mating with vampires though he won't oppose to me because im his son and he likes Bella at one time he did want to kill her but we didn't know that she was my soul mate it leads me to belive what the hell was Marcus doing when she came in the throne excatly what the hell but any ways why did you ask that question?" he looked at Bella then back to me **

**"Congrats you have twins inside of your mate" my parents gasp they knew how the violent the birth was and i still felt bad that i ripped right out of her stomach like that **

**"Call Carlise and tell him to get his ass here." my dad looked at me **

**"Peter dont ma and Dora know how to handle it yes he did help with him but he wasn't their for his birth though." **

**"Ok dad he wont but Charlotte and Peter your gonna have to go to Rome and tell me how many have powers kill her second in command tell me how many their is please Peter." he nodded**

**"Yes Sire may i bring the guard." **

**"Some of them." **

**"Felix and Demetri lets go." they left why didn't he take Jane **

**"Your cute little JJ" i looked at my parents for a second then back ate Jane **

**"Shit your her i thought it was some human i didn't think it would be you Janey bear." she growled **

**"Your lucky for 4 reasons 1 your the prince 2 your the freakin War God and 3 your mate would have my head 4 your parents would end my life if i ended yours Jj" we laughed and so did my parents **

**"Ok im one your side now if your mate for gives me though" we all looked at Bella who is looking sick **

**"Alec steal blood bags from the hostpital please." he nodded then left my dad came to her and put his hand on her for head she flinched away **

**"That hurt." strange **

**"Bella do you wanna take a shower or something?"**

**"Im hungry thats for one thing." my mom nodded**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Grilled cheese please."**

**"But hunnie you had that earlier today."**

**"Fine then eggs." my dad looked at me and i knew why pride was like their main emotion nothing else i was pratcly feeding off of it then my phone ranged i picked it up**

**"Major there is only ten left that has powers and some other Volturi members want to join us to is that ok." i looked at my dad**

**"Yeah Peter bring them here and train them that way Jasper can see their ablitys. And what did you tell them?"**

**"Well we told them that we killed their sire and they are under a new commander named Major and only his closes friends should know what his name is."**

**"Bring them here them but don't take a plane ok."**

**"Yes Sire, Char get the guards out of here i don't want to hear what i want to tell Lord Caius and Jasper go ask the new borns what power they have Felix you better watch her like shes your life got me."**

**"Yeah"**

**"Ok sire Lord Caius Maria's second in command was a member of the guard one of the lower rankings why would he betray us like that?"**

**"Peter it doesn't matter we will to though i have my reasons and my parents are siding with me because Aro is nothing but a prick and Marcus has never ending shame it really sickends me and don't even get me started on Sulpicia."**

**"Jasper Stop it they are your family still."**

**"Peter i have to go" **

**"have fun getting in trouble sire."**

**"Fucker." then i hanged up my dad looked at me and rolled his eyes my mom came back with some food for Bella **

**"Prince Jasper can i speak to you out side." that was strange coming from Jane honsetly it made me worried **

**"Yeah hold on." she nodded i went to Bella **

**"Angel ill be right back my parents know what to do and if something happend scream please love." she nodded i kissed her then went out to find Jane i did and i didn't like the emotions she was throwing around me which got me in defense mode to her surpire**

**"Prince Jasper, i know this may sound werid but i feel a certin pull to your mate and it started after she got you seed in her could you possibly have a son and could it be my soul mate?" i growled she wont go near my children when they are young 2 seconds later i heard vampire and i sense Peter and Charlotte right away with the newborns **

**"Sire, these are the new borns" i always hated them and i will for ever if its my mate i probably won't i turned around then jane attacked me before she bit me i had her thrown to the ground when im the God of War no power works i hissed at her my shirt was off revealing my scars and fear was in the air my favorite to make every one go insane i held Jane by her neck **

**"Your not going to be around my children when they are young understand me." she nodded and her fear spiked and so did every one else Peter and Charlotte took her from me the new borns looked at me **

**"Im Major Whitlock talk back to me you get killed. Hurt my mate you get killed. Peter is my second in command hurt ethier him our his mate you get killed your at the bottom of the totoem pole you will follow by mine and Peter's and our mates command. If your doing well then you'll meet royalty and you'll serve me inside my house. Follow my rules and your life will be fine understand me and if i hear a complan or even feel that your not worthy to do this then ill kill you and if i feel from ANY OF YOU BETRAYAL I WILL RIP YOU APART AND I WILL BURN THE PIECES UNDERSTAND ME. And if your not training how me and Peter train you then you get killed." **

**"So its a matter of life and death correct."**

**"Peter..."**

**"Yes Major." he brought me that guy and he smirked I did to when i did that smirk was whipped off his face and it turn into horror i laughed with out humor and Peter smirked then i felt his fear **

**"Whats your power? And is it useful to me?" **

**"Major sir its being invisable." Peter shook his head **

**_'Sire he wont be useful when were trainin him' _i nodded he used his mental link Char has it too it only works with the creators of the new borns and how fond you are with you Sire **

**"This is what happens when you talk back to me." Peter ripped his head off and started a fire and i sensed lust and fear **

**_'Char do you have LUST towards Peter'_ she looked at me and shook her head **

**"Shes human with three heart beats_ KILL HER._" i snarled**

**"KILL HER I DARE YOU ALL." they looked at the fire thats almost done then they made a path for me to get to her i ran to her and kissed her **

**"What the hell are you doing out here angel you could of got killed as if proven"peter snorted and Char hit him on the head that was a pure Rose and Emmett move  
**

**"Yeah sire i think they would be slaughtered by her only she might be a human but her insticns are deffinatly vampire." Bella smirked and fear was thick in the air **

**"Angel how did you get out here with out hurting your self?" then my parents came out and every new born hissed **

**"Kill them and your gonna have a pissy Leader to follow." they stepped away my dad smirked **

**"Lord Caius you ok i didn't expect them to attack... oh shit!" i smirked **

**"Charlotte and mom would you mind taking my mate back please and take Alec and Demetri back with you and Jane you will stay dad go back to please." they all nodded and went **

**"You front and center. Peter let show them about BETRAYAL." then this new born girl come up to us **

**"Master please don't kill him hes my ma..." i cut her off yeah you really shouldn't of told us that how stupid are you honstley wow Peter dropped him and went to her  
**

**"In that case, Peter." he ripped her hand off **

**"Until your mate respects me you wont get it back if you or him talks back to me with out me saying you can speak you or him will get something ripped off. Peter."  
**

**"Yes sire. The Major doesn't care for your drama he also doesn't care how you act around other newborn but once you see us your need to respect we train you in fighting you will be shown respect from us and if the Major feels like he doesn't need you he'll kill you so it don't matter. Its our life you are our pawns our helpers. We..."**

**"Dominate. Were known as the Whitlock Warriors you aren't you don't belong to my coven. YET until i see that you wont. My mate will be addressed as Mistress or Princess to you low life new born. Does any one have an issue?" giving them a chance to dare me they didn't they all sat down and looked at me Peter smirked **

**"Jane front and center." she was there **

**"Yes sir."**

**"Your gonna tell my parents what you did and let them deal with you. Understand me?" she nodded i pulled her by the ear to my house i knew Peter has them under control when we got there i threw he to my parents my dad just looked at me **

**"Tell them about the pull to." her fear was something i been craving for ever and i finally get it i went to my mate and kissed her she kissed back and she put my hand on her now enlarge stomach i felt them kick and pride washed over me that was the only thing i felt so i knew i was projecting so i stopped and Bella had a million dollar smile on i kissed her again then i sensed Jane's hate i turn towards her **

**"I will be your death if my parents aren't tell them what you did to me because i told you that you won't be around my children. When i turned my back on you. I knew you were ethier way so I made it easier and turned around on purpose then you do something No one has done in like ever i want a challange damn i should of kept Maria I thought you would be a good match but you weren't which sucks" my mom looked at me and they knew and so did Bella one name had finished the missing pieces i smirked and my dad was ready to kill but Demetri and Felix held him back smart move then Alec and me had my mom then Bella walks up to her and ripps her hand off **

**"go tell Peter your training with the New borns you want to act like one then we will treat you like one Charlotte Please take her." my mouth dropped **

**"You wont get this back just yet ethier. We should burn it." shocked filled the air and Jane's fear spiked then Charlotte took Jane out Bella came to me and kissed me hard i was gonna fall over with the impact because of our kids and her weight i broke the kiss **

**"I can't wait till i change you we would be unstoppable force ad we could bring down the volturi quick." my parents hit me **

**"I was tellin' the truth i promise." **

**"I cant belive that your Italian honstetly Its only the southern accent that proves your from the south but really i can't expect italian from that." my parents smirked and so did i **

**"La mia Angel l'amo e sì l'im realmente italiano non preoccupa così il mio amore" her lust sky rocked i smirked(A/N:My Angel I love you and yes im really Italian so don't worry my love)**

**"Wow i was wrong and that was sexy!"**

**"Il mio Isabella qualsiasi ucciderei uno che nuoce lei. Se i miei genitori fanno poi darò loro una punizione non preoccupa la mia Dea di Guerra amo le abbiamo detto italiano di im." (A/N: My Isabella i would kill any one that harms you. If my parents do then i'll give them a punishment don't worry my Goddess of War i love you and i told you im Italian.) i miss speaking in Italian **

**"You know your a real turn on when you have to accents. Jasper thats like the hottest thing ever could you teach me it."**

**"Certo la mia stella" (A/N: Of course my star) **

**"My star is part of that." i nodded **

**"Yes and i should quit talkin' like that because your lust is goin' to be over the moon."  
**

**"Like the sourthern accent is still there."**

**"I can't help it and im sorry." she smiled and she kissed me then she asked my mom a question  
**

**"Mom how long does it take to make them?"**

**"It was three in a half weeks for Jasper so some were around then im guessing will just watch thats what me and Caius did." **

**"Thank you." then my phone rang it was Peteri answerd it**

**"Yes Peter?"**

**"You might wanna get your ass down here." i rolled my eyes **

**"K then i hanged up Dad do come this time keep her safe and stay her please." they nodded  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second story I love Caius, jasper and Bella I like them more than Edward and Bella dont ask why though so heres my second story this story starts out from Peter and Charlotte to Jasper and Bella this one gets LEMONY! TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

_**Prevouilsy**:_

_**"Thank you." then my phone rang it was Peter i answered it**_

_**"Yes Peter?"**_

_**"You might wanna get your ass down here." i rolled my eyes **_

_**"K then i hanged up Dad don't come this time keep her safe and stay her please." they nodded**_

* * *

Jasper's POV

when i got there every thing stopped they were attacking each other some of them had limbs off

"Peter i thought you had it?" his head snapped up from his arm

"I taught them one thing then they went crazy." i nodded

"Line up" they went to grab their limbs

"Leave them." they dropped them

"Why get killed now when you could wait till were in Italy? Again the rules arr simple don't follow them you get killed. Me, Peter, and Charlotte were in the wars for 3 decades so you want to get killed then go ahead. Ill find better new borns." then i helpped Peter up he was ashamed that he let me down

"You don't have to be ashamed the rest of the Volturi guards do." they looked at me

"What do you mean Major?" then i hissed

"Did i or Peter say to speak?" they shook thier heads

"Ok then its your fualt for not knowing what to do you guys were train by upper class in our world now you will FORGET everything they taught you and learn my way" Charlotte looked at me i nodded and she erased their trainnin' moments with my uncles and Dad when it come to wwar my dd knows what to do but when it vampire wars my dad is clueless and can easily get killed which i wont like

"Peter have you explained punshiment about having mock battles with out my our their Mistress permission."

"They go in the...We don't have one sire?"

"Oh yeah then i guess no one will be hunting until saturday and Peter and Charlotte will you guys will need to if you want to know how Maria trained me ill show you on every one here and were is that stupid fucker goin'?" Peter looked were i was

"Char hold his arm." she came and held his arm i went to him i actually jumpped on him

"Your not going any were i like you under neath me. And where were you going?" i was hit with his blood lust perfect

"Answer me." then my dad came and looked at me

"Im surprised some one actually has Felix down and to say hes the prince of the vampire race to shocking but I needed him sorry i should of called you and i need to hunt so i figured Felix can watch her Alec would love to just he needs to hunt to."

"He wont be the best ethier. His blood lust is high ill tell Peter i have to..."

"Sire i already know just go and keep her safe so your sanity is still in tack." i nodded then got off of Felix

"Felix get back in line." he did i went to the front again

"Before i go put you cell phones in a pile right in front if me right now." they did the guards were last

"Some of you keep them just incase if my da... Lord Caius wants you." Peter smirked fucker

"Peter can you handle it?"

"Yes Sire i promise you i wont let you down." i nodded then i ran back to my Bella

"Il mio amore era la sono"? i felt her lust spike it was first adoration for our kids but i whipped that clean away and when she walked down the steps she did it like she was royalty

"What has my mom been teaching you?" then she ran to me and jumped on me and kissed me i broke the kiss

"She been teaching me how to be royalty. And the kids have gotten bigger in me." i smiled my hand went to her stomach i felt her pride and joy and i really wish i could cry at the moment she was truly my all i cant beilive Alice and Edward tried to hide this from us i kissed her again and whipped the tears off her face i picked her up and sat us down on the couch

"Your mom is starting to worry about me because she said for a week she was able to keep human food down and im not. Your parents really don't want to bring Carlisle here." i nodded

"Have they tried the blood." she shook her head

"Ok." i picked her up and went to the kitchen there was a note from Peter

'Sire Isabella is actually making her self throw up the food because she wants to taste the blood before she becomes a vampire i have no clue what got into her mind about that and you might want to check her wrist she been doing somethin' with her wrist im surprised shes keeping you from her actual feeling hell is that even possible but if so don't give her a punishment she might lose the kids if that does happen shes a strong head just like you the new borns are doing fine there won't be any attacks on you and if so i hope you kill that bastard and me and Felix made the pit we took out some trees to i hope you don't mind.

~p~

"Perché la fa vuole Isabella di sangue so che lei meglio appena perché il suo lanciare su non la significa prenderà la sua maniera perché il suo il mio compagno ed IL MIO solo sì Peter l'ha marcato ma l'ho e l'ha indossato più comincia anche di come brutto lei è perché che non vero capisce". its fucking bullshit that shes doing that

"Isabella, show me your wrists." her fear spiked well then that was a dead give away and to her rescue Peter came in

"I heard you yell in Italian Charlotte found an actual jail with a beautiful manison next to it. But any way every thing ok Sire?"

"I don't know Peter honstely she not letting me see her wrist. So i dont know Peter shes really gettin' me mad." to top things off the famous vampire doctor walks right on in and looks at me then at MY mate which caused me to growl

"Bella, Jasper, Peter every thing alright."

"Peter get me a knife i want to smell her blood i just remembered that humans can get and infection when they suck their blood back in them." she gasp and shook her head i looked at her i tried to regain myself but i couldn't the Major was out and he was out until i find out if my Isabella is safe Peter gave me a knife i flipped her wrist over i gasp at the scars she had on her wow i couldn't belive she did that i slit her had and when i smelled her blood it was still clean so i licked her hand and her other scars to

"Isabella love why would you do that to your self?" she started to cry i sighed and pulled her into a hug

"Jasper i saw all those vampires they are pretty hot and im talkin' about both sex here but any ways i don't think you deserve me because im a mere human i heard Lord Caius talk to Alec about how they should own the world because your race is Suprior and the humans mean nothing to them." my growl came out before i can stop it when my father did came home which only took about a mintue after she told me that i told Peter to watch her i wasn't gonna trust Cullen any of them except Emmett and Rose but that is it i went to my dads room

"You could of kept your opions to your self about the human race when you talk to Alec how close were you to Bella she heard. And Carlisle is here shes been making her self do that but honsetly while shes human please keep your thoughts about their race to your self i don't want her to cut her self any more shes beautiful and she doesn't need you her father in law to bring her down honsetly dad she was starting to like you and i was glad but i guess i was wrong now my general has found a house that's to and old jail shes doing all the financual things to get both with all the money we have i also told her to put some on the Volturi account ok now can you handle your thoughts about the vermins." my mother came out and looked at me and sighed then she came to me to give me a hug and kiss i heard peter from down stairs

"I thought you were dead the Major killed you." that was my que i went down stairs and saw Maria

"Help me get your newborns under control so i have my revenge against my family." she looked at me and nodded

"Peter go with her. And remind her shes my PAWN im not hers any more." i went to Bella and kissed her

"Please don't worry about what my father said he wasn't thinking and Bella your hurting your self by cutting and blemic. You didn't do it for Edward why do it for me? Every vampire that is out in the woods Bella are nothing to me Peter and Charlotte yes but thats it you know how i love them. So don't worry. And as far as Maria goes i have no fuckin' clue what to do with her cause i finally killed her. And if one of your creations kill you your done for it. I have no clue how she is alive right now." then i felt hope

"When i get changed after i have our kids lets see if she comes back to life when i kill her." then Maria and Peter came in

"Why aint i surprised you would do that to me?" she looked at me then my father came down the stairs and growled at her in pure rage bella would get hurt if my dad were to attack so i pulled her out of the way

"You really shouldn't be welcome in this house Maria!"

"I do beilive its the Major's house and not yours. Just because your his father don't mean any thing. Ive never been scared of the Volturi. Because right now the most feared vampire is standing in this room. And yes Caius im talkin' about your son i knew he was but i also saw how good he would be when hes a real vampire not some half breed. Caius the only one person that any vampire should fear is your son because..." Peter finshed for her

"Hes the God of War you fuck with him. Your ashes will be on a shelf in a plastic bag. When hes done with you. the Major shouldn't be fucked with. Nethier his mate which right when she gets changed will be accepting that position of the War God's mate and every vampire will be bowing to them trust me because i just know shit. The twins..." he stopped unasure how to finish that sentence i growled he looked at me then Maria picked up for him

"The twins will be the Prince and Princess of War. They know their commands. And they love their family. Fuck with their dad and you won't being seeing the living light let alone day your ashes are on his shelf for pride measurements so Caius is it worth fuckin' around with the children of war body guard?"

"How..."peter answered before she finished

"You trust her for some thing that happens in the future in the castle "

"ok, Major..." i knew that voice so well

"Your going to bed Bella i know you voice for beggin' and it doesn't work on me." her lust was really high after i said that i smirked and so did Peter

"Il mio amore, lei deve andare a letto per i bambini so che lei vuole essere qui con loro, ma lei deve pensare dei bambini Bella l'amo più di lei mai saprà". her lusted spiked i was surprised it reached its maxium level Peter had the hugest smirk on his face

"Dumb fuck how did that work out for ya. Need Charlotte?" then Bella changed her emotions and snapped her head towards Peter in away that i thought she could of snapped it and she went for him what the hell is going on with her shes human not a damn new born damn it. It was Charlotte who stopped Bella with a hug and Bella broke down Charlotte looked ready to hurt me

"Jasper, not that im callin' ya out but damn ya can't keep the accents when Bella is like that now be a good gentleman and help her out with her problem." Peter looked at his mate and he was dumbfounded and Maria and me were shocked that she would even talk to me like that then Emmett Rose Esme and Alice walks right on in and i already knew Carlisle was here but the rest of the coven really wow Peter broke the scilence

"Charlotte think about who you just told that too. I cant really stand up for you against him. Nor can Maria i told before we went to meet him at the club his mate made him stronger I wasn't kiddin'.The damn ass newborns out there aren't a chance against those two they could do it alone. And for the hell of your life don't speak to him like that ethier i would be to blame your my mate." i projected shock to him as that was my first time hearin' that Bella and i just looked into each others eyes she is My life. My all. My mate. My soon to be wife. MINE. and im pretty sure no one will take her from me again. James,Laurent and Victoria were actually my work men when i was the prince of the Vampire race i would love to take it up a notch with out fighting but you could never be sure enough and i was shocked to actually see them out of the castle they went full on full with my mate and i didn't like that i bet if i told my father that he would lose it yes he dislikes Isabella but when shes changed he won't and he knows he has to earn her trust back and so does Alec. Peter broke me out of my thoughts

"Major."

"What?"

"The New Borns are comin'." i hissed

"K, lets go out side. Bella will you hang in here please?" she nodded and the other Cullens gasp Alice made her comment

"Wow! she actually listen to him she would define Edward." Bella smirked so did the rest of my coven and Bella had her cents in

"Yeah, i would of and ya want to know why hes nuttin' but a pansy ass pussy that gets spoiled constantly. So bitch ya goal ta make Jasper jealous wont work. Maybe for Edward yeah but not Jasper he doesn't deserve that back talk and my shitty attitude. To be honest Alice i've always had this random pull towards Jasper no matter how much ya kept us apart i felt it grow each time i was in his site. So Alice shut the hell up and don't make me tear you limb from limb. Because bitch i will." I sent bella waves of Pride, Lust, Love and Happiness to her and she looked at me and smiled it was hers the heart warmin' smile of hers that i love i went to her and kissed her

"Major lets go out now" i nodded

"Geez Capitian. who does commanding?" i went up to him and brushed his bite mark from when i changed him

"You do Sire."

"And who is higher in the vampire race?" his fear was starting to grow i smirked

"You are Sire." then he bowed to me Maria gasp i walked right on out side Peter and the rest came after me when the Newborns saw us they stopped

"Did i command you in the house?" they looked at us mainly me i knew who they were lookin' at

"No Major you didn't."they were still on my mate even though shes in the house and thier blood lust goin' crazy i hit Peter and he looked at me and nodded Charlotte took his spot and Maria stepped up

"Go back were you were MARIA!" i felt her annoyment for me and a little of _BETRAYAL_ i growled and really hit the wall with Maria i threw her into the new borns and Emmett and my dad pulled her up didn't let her go though i was so pissed off i went to her and made a Sires bite every vampire knew however many time you mate this one shows more she screamed and she was pissed so of course it turned into a battle the new born stood their ground while the older vampires were horrified i had her down after three mintues

"BETRAY ME BITCH AND YOUR HEADIN' TO THE GROUND I KNOW YOUR POWER BUT I ALSO KNOW HOW TO PUT AN END TO IT IF YOU DO YOU DON'T GET TO TREAT ME LIKE SHIT ANY MORE I'M NOT YOUR PAWN YOUR MINE NOW UNDERSTAND ME." fear coursed through the air and my Bella had lusted towards me

"Yes Major. I understand." i threw her into the newborns again i wasn't going to put up with her shit my capitian came back with a human for me. I sunk my teeth into his neck and i felt Bella havein' desire towards me and i went right in their kissed her hard on the lips she even licked the blood off of me. I wrapped her legs around me and my tongue begged for an entrance she let me in then we went to the couch

"Sire,this isn't a command but umm your goin' to hurt the twins if you kept that up." i knew he was nervous to appraoch me like that he knows that when im in a sex stage he knows to leave me alone and when im pissed i broke the kiss and rejection washed over her i put my hand on her tummy pride and joy washed over her

"Because of them we had to stop." she nodded

"Mistress,Umm i think you should go to bed so you have some good sleep." she nodded then walked up stairs Peter looked at me he wants to ask a question i nodded

"Ask it." he nodded

"Why me out of all these girls?"

"Bella would kill them and since i told her your her compion so shut up." he nodded and Alice still had that little fear and guilt i looked at her and then at peter he was at my side right away

"Whats wrong you've never feared me before and whats with the guilt." she went be hind Emmett which was lookin' at a family portrait of the Volturi shit Emmett looked at me and i was ready for an attack but instead he bowed to me shock was every ones emotion

"God of War Prince of the Vampire race ill be happy to be at your services." Rose looked at me then a Caius then at Dora and gasp

"How...?"

"Dora was a human when they concived me. The bitch Maria knew i was half in half she thought it would be better if i was changed. Look at my father he hates every human that comes in contact with him. And to be honest he really was nice just that when Maria bit me she made him become who he is today."

"Marcus why is he always like that then?"i sighed i knew they would start talkin' about them

"No thats not why he and Aro never really cared for me until i became powerful and dangerous for any thin' out there in the world. You guys don't know the Volturi as much as i do so it don't matter now Isabella is still up reading i need to go upstairs an make her comfortable ok and please make you self at home. Em and Peter watch Alice don't let her out of your side until i decide what i wanna do with her k." they both nodded i went up stairs and open the door i stopped when i saw the book laying across her chest

"Bella?" she looked up and smiled

"Hey, You never told me this book is good."

"I didn't think you would be intrested in those types espcially ones with war that just not you im sorry." Peter came up and looked at us

"Major can i speak to you away from Bella " i kissed her then followed Peter out into his room

"Good news or bad?"

"bad please"

"Aro is comin' with the rest of the Volturi."

"Good."

"You get to be a father on Saturday congrats Major." he was really happy for me i did some thing i haven't done to him in a long time kiss him on the lips then i left to see my mate when i go to her room i went strait to her and kissed her which was a bad idea cause she was lusty i broke our kiss and i sware i was projectin' cause the whole house was very excited

"BELLA YOUR GONNA BE A MOTHER ON SATURDAY!" i screamed somethin' i never do Peter was laughin' at me but i didn't care

"Did ya have ta scream Jasper i am right here ya know." she really shouldn't be talkin' like she from the south cause she ain't and she just picked it up bein' around me, Peter, Charlotte and some what of Maria shes more of the Spainsh side though

"Sorry im happy. When the Children come." she nodded and i smiled my mom was in here

"Bella can my mom talk to you?" she nodded i kissed and hugged my mom then went out.

* * *

Anthenadora's Pov

I walked into the room Jasper noticed i was in here and he asked if i could talk to her she let me i smiled at him he gaved me a kiss and hug

"Bella the reason why i want to talk is because you won't make it through birth alive well human wise. Because when the children come out they rip your stomach apart Caius being the stupid fuck he is took pictures so i knew what it look like. Jasper won't be doing that with you sweetie." she smiled at me

"Thank you mom i wouldn't like that. What should i name them I want one in A and one in C." i looked at her shocked that she wanted mine and Caius's fist intials for her children i breifly wondered what Jasper has been saying about us then Caius comes in and smiles at us he kisses me and Bella

"How are you Bella?"

"Good is jasper training?" he nodded

"He already trained well i came to ask if i can take my mate for a while and i truly do belivie that your one strong human and incredible for hanging out with vampires no one in their right mind would but you do and it makes me wanna think how can you be like that you don't cowar in fear you face in really the only time iv'e seen fear was when Jasper was getting ready to kill Maria for her almost betraying him."

"Yeah that was hard for me to see because im not sure if he would do that to our kids if he trains him."

"Bella i would only train them if you really want me to and i would be easy on them. Don't even say i should change them cause im not." i hissed at that why would he even say that around me Caius put his hand on me and started to rub his thumb in soothing circles

"Sorry mom." i nodded

"I wasn't planing on that who ever did that is Merciful."

"Yeah you probly wish i was right well hunnie news flash im stronger than you and ill kill those basards so you just shut the fuck up." Jasper got off the bed then went to her

"Peter get Maria out off my room. If i do it she'll die."

"Comin' sire" then he did and they left

"Isabella how are you feeling its a Friday before i had Jasper i wasn't healthy and had to stay in my room." i saw Caius flinch at that which i don't blame him and i wouldn't blame my baby boy ethier its more of the fact that the venom got stuck in a wrong area or thats what Carilise said but i didn't belivie it and i knew Caius didn't ethier but yes its was that way for us its 3 in the morning and Jasper has been begging Isabella to go to sleep but she won't he asked me to sing her a song which i thought that was werid considering the major in him told me to do it she still didn't and since i sang in Italian Caius had to be away from me so the lust wouldn't get to much for the major

"Mom what are ya thinkin' cause ya emotions are every were."

"Sorry hunnie i was just thinkin'" then Peter came in with a trash can and he looked at Jasper for a seconded when he left Bella was leaned over the trash can throwing up BLOOD me and Caius gasp then we tore the sheets off the bed Jasper was just following us we took her clothes off too when we heard a loud crack me and Caius and Jasper flinched and we knew it was time


	4. Chapter 4

**Second story I love Caius, jasper and Bella I like them more than Edward and Bella dont ask why though so heres my second story this story starts out from Peter and Charlotte to Jasper and Bella this one gets LEMONY! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEWBORNS AND BELLA'S TWINS!  
**

* * *

_**Prevouilsy**:_

_**"Sorry hunnie i was just thinkin'" then Peter came in with a trash can and he looked at Jasper for a seconded when he left Bella was leaned over the trash can throwing up BLOOD me and Caius gasp then we tore the sheets off the bed Jasper was just following us we took her clothes off too when we heard a loud crack me and Caius and Jasper flinched and we knew it was time**_

* * *

**Cauis's POV **

**Bella started to throw up blood me and Dora knew it was time for her to change and have her kids it was hard to control myself i went downstairs i knew what the birth was like i didn't need to see another one like that **

**"Carlise go help Dora upstairs now. Felix and Emmett go and guard the door." they nodded but they didn't question why Rose Esme and Alice went hunting Maria walked in i had her down **

**"Whats wrong with you? Jasper doesn't love you any more your like a creeper now that not how i changed you!" **

**"Sire, i know you didn't but ive changed."  
**

**"Wait till i tell jasper that his sire was changed from his dad. Lord Caius did you honestly think i would keep thins' from him? Tell me Cauis how your son trusted you for so long? Why in gods name create Maria shes nothin' to us me Jasper and Charlotte are the most feared thanks to her." then Jasper came down with two bloody babies he glared at me**

**"Peter i heard it all and thank you. Its sad when your father tells a person to change me. Im gonna clean Courtney and Avery up and Peter your gonna call Rose to come and take care of them while Bella is changin'. Ok?" we nodded**

**"Father i really don't know what to do with you right now so please stay clear of me." i got off of Maria she smirked**

**"Jasper baby." some how Charlotte was with the kids just before then he had her on the ground**

**"Call me that again.I dare you Im not yours yes your my Sire but that can be changed just like i did to you. so you Shut up and dont talk to me because if you do i will teach the newborn how to attack you and you won't like it understand me?"**

**"Yes Major."**

**"Good." then he walks off and the little kids were cleaned up and in Charlotte's hands still**

* * *

**Jasper's Pov**

**I went out to the newborns and of course my killin' streak came shocked**

**"Line up NOW." they did**

**"Now pair up in twos there should be one left Peter will go easy on you who ever you are and if you win against him. Me against who ever it is. and it is a death match." Charlotte walked away from the window after i said that**

**"Pair up and start if your doing something wrong ill tell you." they paired up and i watched though i wasn't really focus though it was hard with my mate turnin' and all that good crap**

**"Black hair with blonde boy your fightin' wrong let me show you." i go up and went up to them and choose the black hair boy he was stronger than him but not me**

**"When his hands are around you. What do you do?"**

**"You attack." i shook my head and nodded for Peter to come to me he did he had his hands from behind me though it wasn't a challange as i want it to be but ya know im more advanced than every one**

**"Simple ya put a foot in the middle of his and use your other foot for a kick in the shin. Which will let you out when your free you want to continue your this." me and Peter showed them a little bit to much the one that has a fast mind kept up with us the ones who didnt were confused and it was ok when i finally won against Peter he actually gave up i used every thing I taught him even some he didn't know with out teaching but still they were nessiary though**

**"The ones who have fast mind and saw what we did try it the ones who don't continue the regular trainin' and Peter you need to hunt. Thats another thing you need to remember hunt daily and let me or Peter know ok?Also when we attack our enemy well be going when they haven't fed got me." they nodded and they started up i went back into the house Charlotte handed me my kids and i went to check on Bella she looked sexier than she did before my mom saw me in the door way with the twins she came to my side and rose took the twins which i didn't mind cause Bella's heart was racing and that's when the transformation is done way to early when Bella rose from the bed she looked at me then Peter then me again and jumped on me**

**"Babe i love you so much. Where's our kids?" she kissed me i just looked at her  
**

**"Dont you want blood?" **

**"Right now i want my children. Then blood." then my father was in the door way **

**"Why risk thier life when they are young?" i haven't felt her blood lust yet its worry and desire so she night be in control **

**"Bella if i get any idea that you are wanting blood. Then you will go hunting understand?" she nodded she knew what i can do to her but i wouldn't cause i love her Peter and Charlotte will teach her because if i do it i will be sexually aroused most of the time it happens to other matted couples it in training it gets them off topic we were down stairs and Bella went to Courtney and Avery **

**"My babies!" she plucked them out of Rose's hands Peter came in and was shocked as was Charlotte she just woke up and here she is perfect and loving with half humans which dont really make sense to me because because i hold both of them i smell their human side more than vampire but still werid **

**"Jasper before you were changed did you have blue eyes?" i nodded**

**"Yeah so did my mom im lucky i didnt get my dad eyes oh but then again i would look to much like my father and that bitch would of still changed me."i really shouldn't of kept that word in my mind cause three people were pissed at me  
**

**"Jasper next time you cuss around the children ill give you a punishment got me." i nodded **

**"I said GOT ME?" shit what did my venom do to her **

**"Yes mam'm." **

**"Good." since when the hell do i have to bow down to any one my demon wanted a refund i doubt she knew who she was talkin' to Peter put his hands on my shoulder and pointed out side i nodded  
**

**"Bella ill be right back."i just left with out another wordmybrage came out so notice able any one who wated to talk to me with out mu  
**

**"Who the hell does she think she is tellin' the Major what to do?" Peter bowed at me and i realized what one i was in God of War. I must be really pissed **

**"My lord i hes still new to this. But i would mate her that way she knows who her superior is." i nodded **

**"Does that mean i bite her behind the ear so MY venom hit her brain cells and rejuvenates her mind and when i get mad she'll know the same as you and Charlotte?" he nodded **

**"Yes my lord." i nodded and went back into jasper **

**"Do you think _he'll_ actually kill her?" **

**"I dont think so i think he loves her to much and he know it would hurt you three WAY to much to actually kill her plus the fact that you have to mate her." Mate her why does that always sound better than sex my demons answered me **

**"_CAUSE IT IS! With a little bit of sex is even better the major even knows that so go with both and one of us will take over in fact imagin that three different times._" of course when the god of war isnt thinkin about wars it would be sex Peter smirked at me my demons growled  
**

**"Well are ya gonna actually do it three different times?" i did nothing but look at him and he was on his knees beggin' me for forgiveness my demons and i laughed **

**"You really should think before you say Peter. lets get back to the house and if i was the Major of the God of War you might of wanted to be on all four." he nodded his head we went back to Maria torn in pieces **

**"Your such an asshloe you ordered for your son to be killed?" Peter hissed i held him back i wanted to see what my mother would actually do **

**"Not with any one but his creator?" when she said that i truned into the most feared one vampire and i looked at my dad then back to maria who trying to put her self together **

**"Lieutenant watch her." then i pointed to the piece of shit and i waked in every vampire but Bella bowed until she got pulled down by Char my mom and Caius weren't ethier but it was fine **

**"Drop him."she did then bowed "Lord Caius you kow you wont be able to kill me right? Well were both important in the vampire race so umm why ya acttin higher than me it aint true so shut the hell up and deal with me being higher as for your slave goes she dies Lieutenant take her out side and burn her then bury her ashes got me?" **

**"Yes Sir"he did that **

**"Any other slaves i should know about." **

**"No sir." **

**"Good. Isabella stand up and were are our children?"**

**"Rose was with them and they are upstairs." she said in a grudge voice i looked at her and i realized she was blockin' her emotions to me not a healthy choice while i was the most vile creature out there the wolfs are afraid of me Peter came back in**

**"Master,her power is a shield she doesnt know how to use it properly Charlotte has volenterred to help with her shield she can block us when we fight with the others in Italy. Oh yeah Garrett called he only wanted to speak to you but i already know why." i nodded of course he did then he handed me the phone **

**"Yes fucker."**

**"_Hello God of War whats up?_" Peter looked at him like what the fuck **

**"Peter is judgin' youCause you like me better than the Major again." Peter rolled his eyes **

**"Peter you better run once i get off this phone." then i felt his fear really the only one that can protect him is my mate but shes busy **

**"_I was calling for your advise master._"**

**"About what exactly?"**

**"_I want to do things to the Volturi im in Italy what should i do?_" he is then i have an idea then**

**"You be nice to them don't do any thing yet."**

**"_Why?_"**

**"Because child my coven is the second feared we want to be the first i've been trainin' my people its up to you in wether you help me or not that castle will be mine after this is done. I want you to train with them and tell them I sent you to check up one things you must find out how they are gettin' fed we have the higher ones with Antheadora and sadly Caius." he hissed **

**"Some one shut him up before i murder him please."**

**"_Wow umm yeah i can do it let me guess have newborns._"**

**"Yep stole them from Maria and killed her."**

**"And thats why i respect the God of War more than the Major sorry but yeah." I smirked knowing Peter was tryin to hide from me **

**"I got to deal with a fucker."**

**"Save me a finger!" then he hanged up **

**"Lieutenant come out come out were ever you are!" i felt his fear and i was in heaven when i did it made him easy to find him down stairs in the basement i smirked and went down  
**

**"Don't you know better to not roll your eyes at me? You would think years after being my brother it would be in your fucked up head by now. So whats your punishment hmmmm... Im not so sure hmmmmm"

* * *

HAHAHAHHA CUT OFF REVIEW PLZ AND I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR PETER'S PUNISHMENT!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

** Jasper and Bella this one gets LEMONY! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEWBORNS AND BELLA'S TWINS!  
**

* * *

_**Prevouilsy**:_

_**"Lieutenant come out come out were ever you are!" i felt his fear and i was in heaven when i did it made him easy to find him down stairs in the basement i smirked and went down  
**_

_**"Don't you know better to not roll your eyes at me? You would think years after being my brother it would be in your fucked up head by now. So whats your punishment hmmmm... Im not so sure hmmmmm"

* * *

**_**Garrett (Corperal Jasper's 3rd in command) Pov**

**After i called the God of War i headed strait to Volterea in my Derango i really like this car when i got their Aro was just handing his keys to an guard i got out and looked at Aro he turned around**

**"Garrett who sent you?" i smirked **

**"The one and only War master. Why ask?" he came to me with his hand out **

**"I called the God of War he said if you lay your hand on his property he'll be the one to kill you. Ya know Aro for the first Feared coven you don't seem like its much now. I mean it looks dead now why?" he growled i called the major up i knew he wouldn't pick up right now but he needs to hear what he has to say.**

**"Because Caius and Dora went on Vacation to see my fucking Nephew who by chance thinks hes higher than us because he was in Vampire wars and he's the most feared and all that glory. Well you know what Garret were coming full force into a war with him and i would like for you to help me." **

**"Really now because I only really take orders from a Lieutenant and a Major. Aro your coven becuase you let those two out and because you sent some of your coven out won't mean you get them back. You know Ares give him what he wants don't wait because you wont win so how have you been hunting since Heidi is over seas? You know shes one hot bitch. Suclipia wouldn't last for Heidi position." he hissed **

**"She has nothing to do with it. And no we have not been hunting. Me or Marcus has not. The others but very minamaly though." if i train with them i could kill them or the guards at least **

**"Train me and ill think about it." he nodded and lead me inside when Marcus saw me he froze **

**"Shit its gonna be bad." i looked at him then back at Aro **

**"Keep walkin' to the dang trainin' room Aro." **

**"No one is in their right now." **

**"You can still take me there." he nodded and took me down then he left i grabbed my phone **

**"There's some info Ares. and i have some idea's so don't worry. I won't let you down Ares." then i hanged up and some half newborns(means they are almost done with their newborn year) guard that freshly hunted came**

**"Listen here fuckers down here im in charge of you understand me. And you will tell me every thing you know within the next few days i will kill you after i got enough info from you got me and if you let Aro touch your hand your gonna die. And you Called a war your not ready for yet your still newborns. I've fought in wars against fresh new ones too I don't fuck around." then i got a call answered it. Must take calls were so important.**

**"Ares, whats wrong?" **

**"_Garrett i got the info you sent me. And whats wrong now? Peter said you'll be trainin and killin. Can you explain?_"**

**"Ares, they have newborns protecting them. While half of the guard is on _YOUR_ side. Ares you'll win i promise you. HEY WERE ARE YOU GOING DID I TELL YOU I CAN LEAVE NO SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"**

**"_Corperal! Calm down and when do you think would be good to attack?_" **

**"Ares,im not Peter or Alice i sorry but i don't know." i felt bad because i think i was letting him down which in a way i was **

**"_Garrett listen i know your not them but you are in enemy terriorty you have best views right now should i send some one to help you?_" **

**"Ares thats fine with me can it be Emmett?" **

**"_Yes i was plannin on him. Plus i trust him, Peter, Rose, and Char for right now. And im kinda likin a newborn named Derrick._" **

**"Ok Ares. If its ok i have a question."**

**"_Of course._"  
**

**"I was wondering who is Aro's nephew? He said he is feard and he is a war god is there an other one?" he laughed very darkly**

**_"THAT WOULD BE ME." _I gasp impossible that couldn't be right they didn't look alike but then again Marcus,Aro an Caius came from they same mother but different dads which Jasper looks a lot like Anthenadora and Caius why god why is he realted to the most evil one of the brothers**

**"_You do know that i am your god and i did hear that correct?_"**

**"Sorry Ares and yes i know that your my god im sorry about that." **

**_"Its fine now i have to go."_then he hanged up Aro was down here and he was looking at me **

**"What?" **

**"I know your plan."

* * *

**

**Peter's Pov **

**So i rolled my eyes at the God of War and let me tell you not a good thing to do for his punishments usually involve our mate but it depends on how pissed you make him and i did that i know he wont kill me that's for sure. he came down stairs were i was and i froze. I knew he felt m fear which only leads him on but damn its not my fault to me Ares is heartless were as the Major isn't which is why i like him better when he came down he had a flogger SHIT! **

**"Peter my child you will get fifteen slashes and you will count with me." great i hate the god of war so much **

**"Yes sir." then he started them **

**"one" then he stop counting and just whaled the second one then he put it up i looked at him in confusin' **

**"Since you are one of my favorite i will let you off the hook. But Charlotte and you will not be in the same bed as each other for a month. Understand me?" **

**"Yes my lord." then Char called down to us or really Jasper **

**"Ares im taking your mate for a walk. She needs to know somethings before you mate with her." **

**"Who has the kids Char?"**

**"Rose does and Dora is with her."  
**

**"Thank you." **

**"Yep." then they left i cant belive Char made him turn back into Jasper**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

**Me and Char went for a walk and she wants me to know how this sire thing works along with the God of War thing**

**"Bella you may or may not of noticed that Jasper has three different personalitys that is because Maria made him like that you already know Jasper's voice and his second inner beast the God of War or Ares. You see Bella the God of War is the most feared me and Peter are his he owns us he created us he destroy us. We can't destroy him and this goes for you too. It is law that you can't kill your sire."**

**"Ares commanded that Peter kills Maria is that like breaking the law?"**

**"In a way yes but also no because Peter killed her not Jasper. And Plus Caius already had her torn apart because she didn't obey him properly. If you don't or disrespect your sire then he or she can give you a punishment. Jasper just got done giving Peter one and yes sometime your sire will say were not allowed together in a bed for like a month or so. Bella you'll have the hard time being with him when you hear his Ares voice you must bow down because he is your sire you notice others will bow down to that is because he is higher in the Vampire population. Aro, Marcus, and Caius belivie he is higher than them. You will have to submit to him."**

**"I like to see him try to get that on me im so stubborn he would have to just deal with that." then the wind changed and Him and Peter were right in front of us**

**"Is that a challenge Mate?" that's a voice i haven't heard from him.**

**"Major, i've been explaining things to her about what she has to do." oh so that's the Majors voice**

**"I know Charlotte and your doin a good job to. I was just here to inform you about Avery and Courtney they have woken up and they want their mom." he looked at me Peter smirked Char hit him on the head then they walked away**

**"Isabella, you will not treat me like that I can and i will make you submit to me i've dealt with stubborn people before and to this day she still submits to me and i believe you know her as your EX-best friend in fact before she even met me she was submitting to me so Isabella your choice and you will not talk back you will listen and respect me. " i bowed my head**

**"Yes major."**

**"Good now lets get home so you can see the kids." i nodded and let out a sigh two seconds later were running home at vampire speed when we got their every thing went silent to were a human can hear a pen drop on the floor every one was staring at us Rose had the kids even they were quiet**

**"Mate go up stairs and strip your clothing and wait for me in the bathroom Please." i nodded my head**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

**There's something wrong this house shouldn't be this quiet**

**"Peter talk." he stood up and came to me**

**"Ares, Aro found out about Garrett being a spy for you. And he wants to call you soon." i growled**

**"Alice keep watching them and Peter you make sure she is." i left the room after that and went to my Isabella**

**"Isabella my dear?" she came out of the bathroom naked with no towel on and she walked up to me**

**"Major sir can i undress you?"i nodded and she did she even kissed my scars when she took off my pants she tore them off really and she wanted my cock in her mouth**

**"Your my little vixen arent you?" she nodded**

**"Yes major i am im all yours."**

**"Baby, in the shower were gonna play ok?" she nodded and pulled me into the shower thank you Charlotte when we get done i will find Charlotte and give her a reward. Once we were in the shower Isabella got down on her knees **

**"Actually Isabella stand up and turn around." she did wheres the new born act of self control now? How far did Charlotte actually get to in talk with her? I licked her Left ear and brushed my fingers behind it i held her hair up and bit her behind it. Her lust sky rocked which was good she didn't even scream but she moaned and looked at me **

**"Isabella you will submit to me from now and on understand me and you will not talk back if you do i punish you Peter and Charlotte know this to im their sire along with you. I expect you 3 to be on your best behavior if im in a meeting with another coven or im just talk to some one else. If you want to know more ask Peter and Charlotte. Now were gonna mate." she nodded but she completely trustes in me and thats a good thing we got out of the shower i wrapped her in a towel as i did for my self when we went out Peter had a phone in his hands lookin' at Bella i gave him some fear and he looked at me **

**"Who is it?" **

**"Aro on garrets phone." i nodded and he handed me the phone **

**_"Hello Jasper" _**

**_"What the hell do you want Aro?"_**

**_"My coven vs. Yours got me next week garret is going back to you"._**

**_"K, today is what Monday right? We will be there on Friday no later." _then we hanged up **

**"Isabella, we have to train you starting to day get dress in clothes you dislike." she nodded and went to the dresser she got my clothes out and dressed me first i was shocked she did dress me then she dressed her self and she put her hair up in a ponytail i pulled it out she looked at me hurt **

**"First rule of training never show your neck and don't bow when we get down there." she nodded and we went down stairs every one bowed but Rose her head was down in a bowing manner **

**"Rose your fine Emmett stand up Peter, Charlotte Caius Anthea, Esme." they did Alice hissed and Edward growled my mate looked at me with pleading eyes and i nodded i knew what she wanted so i let her Alice let out a growl which then caused Peter and Charlotte to join they knew well not to talk while im in my Ares voice Peter looked at the front door then back to me a couple times then he looked at Charlotte **

**"Peter down stairs." he looked at me in disbelief then Garret bust the door down and he was on his knees in an instent Isabella growled that was her favorite door **

**"Whoa! My lord you have a war family and i didn't know about this?" i shook my head at him**

**"My mate is still a newborn." he looked at her then back at me then at our children and shook his head my dad looked at him like he better be a sorry fuck **

**"Ares, im sorry that ive let you down." **

**"My child you have nothing to worry about." he nodded i still felt regret from him **

**"We have to train Isabella." she came right beside me and Garrett laughed while Bella hissed he backed down **

**"Ares baby will you be my teacher?" Peter smirked along with Garrett**

**"It depends how good you are Angel." she nodded and went out the newborns stayed were they where i smirked good dogs then we went out Isabella came to my side **

**"You will have a mock battle today my Mate will choose who to go up against and she will be doing all of you. If you get her down you know when to she gets you down step a side when she lets you up. Got me?"**

**"Yes Major" they got ready Bella choose her first battle which was Derrick i watched her she had him down in 5 mintues it was like like until she was done she got the Volturi down in 5 mintues too she was looking at Garrett i smirked **

**"Isabella, Garrett go." he looked at me but didnt question me Bella had him down in 2 mintues i smirked **

**"God could you try those moves on Jasper." i growled at him ill never attack my mate Peter pulled him back then told Charlotte she should go Bella won that then Peter went up he almost came close but she won in the end she looked at me **

**"Isabella are you sure you want to go against me?" she nodded every one was in disbelief i was ready for her every one moved back from us and the group came larger which i didn't mind Bella made the first move of course i knew that move Peter still tries that one me. Its called i hate my sires move so go for the neck move i quickly moved out of the way and had her down **

**"So you've proven that your my mate but what are you gonna do about it now." she flipped us and made out with me **

**"Can i suduce you so i can win?" i smirked **

**"Of course you can baby, i might wanna tell you that Maria already tried every thing on me im now known as the God of War because of that." she looked at me **

**"Will i ever be your Goddess of War?" **

**"Maybe someday." i kissed her  


* * *

**

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GOT GROUNDED AND COULDN'T KEEP UP THAT MUCH YES THE WAR IS JUST AROUND THE CONNER

READ MY OTHER STORIES

Volturi Goddess and Crazy Vampires


	6. Chapter 6

** Jasper and Bella this one gets LEMONY! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEWBORNS AND BELLA'S TWINS!  
**

* * *

_**Prevouilsy**:_

_**"Can i suduce you so i can win?" i smirked **_

_**"Of course you can baby, i might wanna tell you that Maria already tried every thing on me im now known as the God of War because of that." she looked at me **_

_**"Will i ever be your Goddess of War?" **_

_**"Maybe someday." i kissed her**_

_**

* * *

**_**Peter's Pov **

**it was amazing how Bella went through the whole line then almost got Jasper down as the prophecy goes once god of war finds his mate and shes been changed the world changes and the Goddess of War comes out i gasp then i got a look from both of the gods i bowed my head **

**"What is it Peter?"my beautiful mate asked  
**

**"I just remembered a prophecy Aro told me before he let me go after the the Southern Wars." Jasper stopped and faced me **

**"And what is this prophecy Peter."**

**"Once the War God finds his mate and shes been changed the world changes and starts to revolve around them and the War Goddess is out to play. Sire Isabella is the war Goddess because how else did she beat all of those newborns and the skilled fighters let alone almost you? Master she it." he looked at me then at her and i can already tell a change on her one thing is first she has Blonde high lights which when she came out of the change it wasn't there so great **

**"Very good Peter i guess you want a reward back well guess what until my mate says you can have Charlotte back in your bed you get nothing and if i find out you are using your hand or any other vampire ill ask my Sire if i can punish you and i hope he does punish you too. Garrett get your ass away from her." i was scared and a women made me do that well shit ill just go out of the house to get pleasure then. I got slammed into the wall **

**"Hey Major can i..." he justed looked at isabella and did nothing for her to stop **

**"Isabella stop let my Luientine**t(A/N:I DONT REMEmBER WHAT I HAVE HIM UNDER IF ITS GENERAL OR lUETINET AND THATS A HARD WORD TO SPELL EVEN SOUND OUT SORRY FOR THE INCONVIECE)** be i need to mate with you and tell you how to be a War Goddess." she got off of me and left Garrett looked at me and was shocked **

**"I can't believe we got nailed by her." we weren't expecting it we knew the Goddess of War would show but we didn't expected it to be young shy and soft spoken Isabella though Garrett even knew her shy act its werid how her and Jasper can just flip the switch like that **

**"PETER,CHARLOTTE,GARRETT,JANE GET IN THIS ROOM NOW!" no were not we looked at each other i so don't want to see this Jane came up and stopped where we were she followed us in the order he called us in when we got in the room they were in a heated make out session and damn it hes throwing lust off shit of course they want me to be in here i hate this he did this to my mate and me if he wasn't so possesive we wouldn't have to worry about this when Bella was human he wasn't like that.

* * *

**

**Garrett POV **

**Watchin my sire mate isn't something on my mind it never will never forget its sick i would never do this with my mate if i sired over two people. would he actually sire his Daughter like this beacuse if so then hes one sick bastard then they stop and Jasper looked at me**

**"You do realizie that any one i've created has a mental link and there fore all of you in this room has a mental link with me. So Garrett no i will not do that to my daughter but if i have to i'll do you again." i nodded i understood i we all get a punishment if we said a word Isabella kissed his ear it looked like she was gonna release well then and then they went at it again **

* * *

_**Jane's POV **_

**Watching my creator mate was werid yet sweet im known as the toucher twin and i haven't found my mate and i don't really care beacuse he has to get questioned and trained by the Major and i think he has to sire me which he never actually did Peter Charlotte and Garrett said i was a lucky one to get out of that they even told me it was like rape to a vampire but your master is showing you who you belong to i trully think Caius did that to Maria cuz she always looked at me like i was a prize and it scarred me i wanted to use my power but something in the back of my mind said not to so i didn't Jasper stopped again and looked at me **

**"Really, was that in the castle and how long ago was it?" i looked at him like he was crazy **

**"It was on the thirty first of March." **

**"Thats Jasper's birthday in human." jasper growled and peter and Garrett got him clothes me and char knew we had to take care of Bella **

**"Isabella ill be back." she nodded then jasper left with Peter and Garrett following him **

**"You do know that hes rough like that on purpose?" she hissed **

**"I like my cowboy now shut up and get me my clothes." shit i got her pissed **

_**'JANE I HEARD THAT AND YOU BETTER PRAY SHE OR I DON'T ATTACK YOU AND YOU KNOW WHAT GOES IF THAT DOES HAPPEN!' **_**shit im gonna be done for and my power will be with him after that great Charlotte just smirked

* * *

**

**Charlotte's POV**

**i smirked Jane and Peter have been the bad ones so far lets pray i don't get in trouble if i do then its resireing me and Peter has to watch and only him he hates it but when Jasper only decides if i need an extra punishment with that will Peter go upset and he closes his eyes which Jasper super glues them open hurts as shit but your venom heels it in like three days and since Peter can't have any contact with me Jasper does it with him and let me tell you if i had to say which one is better in bed i would only say Peter because he is my mate but in truth its Jasper no lie Jane is missing out you should have sex with your sire he makes it hotter and your mate won't even compare i wish i can tell her that but you know i can't because Bella would get pissed at me and since im the one who pissed off Bella Jasper will punish me not that i mind when i noticed Bella is looking at the door i did and i found Jasper smirking at my mate whlie he is looking at me if i was Jasper i wouldn't be worried what i was thinking but what Bella is feeling she's the NEW BORN he looked at her after that which then led to Peter to smirk at Jasper who returned a growl so garrett being stupid he walked up to me right infront of our sire and my mate and kissed me have no clue why he did i threw him off of me i growled and Jasper came to get him Peter was shocked**

**"Sorry i've always had the hots for you." that done it for Peter and since Jasper was the Major right now he allowed Peter to hit him around what none of us expected was that he turned into the God of War very soon after his first hit so then Peter got in trouble for what he did what surprised me was Bella she stood up to Ares**

**"Ares baby Peter is just mad that Garrett kissed his mate. Let it go it won't happen again they promise." we all looked at her like she's crazy**

**"Isa..." she cut him off**

**"Since you created them, they became your children. Since im your mate wouldn't they be my children too?" he looked at her yet she had a puppy face on i wanted to jump in her arms and call her mom after that Jasper broke his gaze at her and looked at me then laughed**

**"Yes my mate i guess it would go that way too."**

**"Ok thank you." then she kissed him she flitted out the door after that

* * *

**

Isabella's POV

after i told jasper off i went downstairs and went to rose to take my kids then Courtney was all over me she even hit her brother with i thought was funny then jasper came down and i gave Avery to him he stuck his tongue out at his sister who growled at him Peter smirked

"Now they are more like Jasper." we all growled at him

"Shit why do i do that?" i walked up to him and hit him

"I already gave jasper a warning same goes for you they don't need to cuss just yet understand me?"

"Yes Major's Wife." Jasper smirked and came to me and kissed my cheek

"Thats right baby girl keep them in line for me." i nodded and smirked at Peter then Charlotte looked at us and took Courtney from me which then she screamed for me again so i took her back and she calmed down Jasper looked at her for a second then to Charlotte then he gave Avery to Peter who then started to cry for his dad what we failed to realize was that they were shielding us from emotions around us which is strong me and Jasper were shocked

"Peter tell every one to leave the house ill call you when we want you guys to come home." he nodded and left with Charlotte when we were alone the shield dropped

"Jasper..."he cut me off

"They create the second powerful sheild its also mental and physical like their mom. Its an emotional shield because of me." i nodded so thats why when jasper projects it stays in the room because of me thats makes perfect sense now. I would of never guess that my children would be that i set Courtney down in a chair and i went into the kitchen area so i can cook but then something occured to me

"But im some type of and copier cause i have mind reading and seeing the future so what would that mean." then Peter came back and bowed to both of us

"Peter?"

"There's another prophacy with the War Gods." we looked at him

"Shortly after she becomes the Goddess of War like i said the vampire world is more Peaceful. The human world also you two will become the rulers of the world after this one war after the vampire war you start to fight with the humans on the side your live on first then you move over to this side and every content,country and island will have a statue of you too and when you leave the castle you must have guards so you don't die." we nodded

"Thank you Peter." he nodded then went back out me and jasper kissed

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Am i a War princess?"i went to her and kissed her head

"Sure angel you can." she squealed so cute Jasper sat Avery down beside her

"Am i prince in war then."

"Yes i guess." i kissed his forehead and smiled for the first time i can say im not jealous of the humans of having a real family


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper and Bella I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEWBORNS AND BELLA'S TWINS!  
**

* * *

_**Prevouilsy**:_

_**"Mommy?"**_

_**"Yes dear?"**_

_**"Am i a War princess?"i went to her and kissed her head**_

_**"Sure angel you can." she squealed so cute Jasper sat Avery down beside her**_

_**"Am i prince in war then."**_

_**"Yes i guess." i kissed his forehead and smiled for the first time i can say im not jealous of the humans of having a real family**_

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was glad to finally get away from every thing going on for awhile and hang out with my REAL family my mom and Bella were talking and playing some games on the computer. As for my dad and i well were not going to get along that much any more after what he did i wasn't having it my vampire children came home after Bella set the twins to bed i was one the stairs looking at them Peter had courage but lost it, Charlotte had bravery but lost it, Jane had fear it grew and Garrett had strength but then lost it all when they saw me on the stair just looking at them. I smirked

"What happend to courage,bravery and strength?And Jane why is you fear higher?" they looked at me and they bowed to me

"Answer my questions." Peter got up

"Major do you remember a vampire named Victoria?" I nodded

"What about her?" i heard a growl i looked at Bella on the stairs

"Mate for Mate. She also knew who i was and she said that she fears you. Why now when you've seen her once?" i looked at him and lookig back at that time i've reallized that they were all afraid of me

"Did you capture her?" they shook thier heads

"Go and find her and bring her back!" they nodded and left i went up to Bella and kissed her she was afraid of something

"Babe whats wrong?"

"Sorry Major im just scared." i kissed her

"You have nothing to worry about." she nodded and kissed me again we made out for awhile and when they came back we were still on the stairs when Victoria saw me she bowed

"Major, what can i do for you?"

"For you to destroy all of those New borns you have to kill my mate." she looked at me

"Major i do want to kill the pixie but its not for her." Peter growled then he bowed his head my other demon was ready to come out in infact i didn't even know the Major was out

"Vicky you know my mate as Isabella Swan im sorry to rain on your little prade but i will harm you if you ever think about her." she smirked

"How would you know if i ever thought about her?" really you do have a death wish

"Death wish much." I looked at Bella who bowed her head i nodded to her Vicky growled with that i snapped and i was the God of War every one that was in my sight bowed to me Vicky was in for it i held her in a death grip and Venom was dripping

"Growl at her one more time. I dare you." she looked at Bella and they both growled i knew Vicky did so i flipped her on to the ground and i ripped her arm off

"Victoria this could of been resovled with out this fight but since i want more "workers"you will be one for me and Bella if she wants you and if she does you will respect her. Understand me?"

"Yes Ares." i dropped her and her arm she was glaring at my mate i hissed Peter looked at me and smirked

"Want me to end her?"

"Not yet i wanna know why shes glaring at my mate."

"Ares, if you will who ended my mate?"

"I did and to say the least i didn't know Bella was my mate at that time i was blinded by Alice she made sure i was never with her. So Victoria mate for mate still?" she looked down

"Im sorry Ares i didn't know i was doing what every vampire would do."

"I know that and i also know that James was in the wars but he was defenseless against me why?"

"Major every one is scared shitless of you. Even your father!"

"And to say the least we should thank my dead sire."

"Why would we want to thank that bitch? When you do nothing to your mate when she needs punished?" Isabella and i growled i was shocked that Garrett spoke out against me when he knew he had to be quiet i looked at Peter who nodded then led Garrett to the Punishment room which i was finally glad Garrett did something he only gets punished by the major. My Isabella isn't worth losing so i barley ever punish her. She knows to show submission and she knows who her superior s are. Isabella has been trained by me and shes my Goddess of War if no one likes her being the future queen for ALL vampires they can take that issue up with me. For example Victoria she doesn't like my mate that much but ill be making sure that won't happen. I went to find Isabella she was humming to our childern

"Hush litte hybrid don't say a word daddy's gonna get you a castle

And if Daddy doesn't get the castle he will be on his knees.

Hush little hybrid don't say a word Mommy loves you and so does daddy." then she truned off the lamp and ran right into me

"God you scared me!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper and Bella I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEWBORNS AND BELLA'S TWINS!  
**

* * *

_**Prevouilsy**:_

_**"Hush litte hybrid don't say a word daddy's gonna get you a castle**_

_**And if Daddy doesn't get the castle he will be on his knees.**_

_**Hush little hybrid don't say a word Mommy loves you and so does daddy." then she turned off the lamp and ran right into me**_

_**"God you scared me!"**_

* * *

Bella's pov

After i got done singing to my children I walked right into Jasper i honestly didn't even know he was in here i thought he would be dealing with Vicky and all of her demons bitches she created

"Hello beautiful." if i was human i would blush but instead i just put my head down and he kissed the top of my head

"Isabella whats wrong?"

"What will happen between us when we have the war?"

"Nothing will." i looked at him then kissed one of his scars

"How do you know?"

"I don't but my father thinks he'll want to fight for it thats how he got their coven unlike me. I made most of them and if Maria made them they are my brothers and sisters but Peter and Char beat it." i nodded and sighed

"Whats wrong my mate?"

"Can you show me how to mate?" he smirked and nodded and in a insent i was on our bed my clothes stripped off and his dick is in side of me and i was screaming his name it felt like heaven i was glad he was actually doing this instead of teaching me because if he taught me i would be so swimming in my wetness

"Oh jasper..." the things he does with his hands and his tongue are illegal or they should be i sware he was a sex god or something because honestly he could make you cum with on thrust into you. He always wanted his way in the bedroom not that i was complaining Jasper was a god at domination any one its no wonder his creations still follow him they want his sex and god when you watch him and Peter fuck its like they were gay and they are natruals at it when him and Charlotte do it i wanna fuck her after wards and thats something

"Bella on your kness." so i did as i was told

"Will you let him have some of that hot mouth darlin?" i took him in right away deep throated him i was bobbing my head up and down and he came the next mintue with out warning i smiled around him and made my paste faster i even used my teeth

"BELLAAAAA!" he roared out my name satisfied at what i done i took him out of my mouth and next mintue im standing and Jasper's lips are crushed against mine we made out until a knock came at the door Jasper hissed

"Isabella make your self covered." i nodded then i smelled the air it was Garrett so since i don't know him well i listen to Jasper Garrett waked in while Jasper was putting on pants with out any underwear he got down on his knee i had to do what he did because thagt ment they God of War is gonna come out at this info Jasper looked at me before he asked Garret whats up

"Stay there don't bow." i nodded

"Garrett speak." he did so

"My Lord Aro has decided to come to us." he growled

"How long?"

"Friday is when the war is so im guessing until then." Jasper nodded

"Get me Peter. I don't care what he is doing bring him back here naked if you have too understand me?"

"Yes my lord." then he left Jasper kissed me and threw clothes at me i got dressed and Peter came in nude i raised an eyebrow at him he bowed and before Jasper spoke or he did Charlotte came in and threw herself back at him i was shocked i've never seen that acted with those two Jasper pulled her off of him she gasp as to what she just got herself into she knew who took her off of peter so she didn't fight plus that would just get her a worst punishment.

"Charlotte, give me one reason why you decided to finish that in my room?" she looked at the Major Peter justed looked ashamed i pulled on Jasper shirt and nodded my head to Peter

"Peter you shouldn't be so ashamed of Charlotte's actions she should know by now." he nodded

"Im sorry my lord its just i forgot to tell you something well actually i was gonna tell you after we had fun. I can't help in feeling ashamed for what my mate did ill admit i love her and all but i don't know what to do with that." thats why any one one that Jasper created/ sired is clueless he litterally is holding us by the hand and telling us what to do which im fine as long as im his equal im fine but if not well lets just say a War Goddess will come out on his ass


	9. Chapter 9

** I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEWBORNS AND BELLA'S TWINS!  
**

* * *

_**Prevouilsy:**_

_**"Im sorry my lord its just i forgot to tell you something well actually i was gonna tell you after we had fun. I can't help in feeling ashamed for what my mate did ill admit i love her and all but i don't know what to do with that." thats why any one one that Jasper created/ sired is clueless he litterally is holding us by the hand and telling us what to do which im fine as long as im his equal im fine but if not well lets just say a War Goddess will come out on his ass**_

* * *

Jasper's Pov

Have i honestly made my sired children dumb i thought i taught them not to show me their sex life well if thats the case Charlotte just broke that rule its gonna be different since im an actual father now

"Peter since when has anything like that stop you? Charlotte have you forgotten i said i never wanted to see that?" they knew i had my rules and they knew i keep true to them so what changed today about it Isabella looked at me and she walked out i knew why she did though so she was excused i was pissed at my other children that i made Bella knew that she had to check on Avery and Courtney i loved those to they are my second heaven and there mother is my first i can't wait till i finish what me and Aro stared many years ago i plan on finally rid of alot of things when i become the rightful king i should be but since my uncle doesn't want me on the throne yet it has been my dad and until then it will remain him when i rid of Aro i will be more feared and more powerful with Peter and Garrett at my side my mate what ever she feels safe with i will let her except go out on guard duty that's the only thing i will nor will i ever let her do unless i am there she will not see that stuff until im ready for her to see that yes i've trained her how women should be trained and yes she is almost as good as me with even knowing since Peter or Charlotte never answered me i walked out they knew better and thanks to every one bowing i knew what i was it was hard for me to accept that my friend just screwed in front of me my father knew how i felt so i thought i was projecting but i wasn't Bella came down and kissed me then gasped as to who i was i shook my head and kissed her again then we sat on the couch and i planned out what i needed to do Bella was shocked that i let her down stairs which was the punishment room i told her i needed to get my anger out and instead of killing any newborns i thought it would be better to get out some screams of Vicky

"Hello Vicky, you been waiting a whlie haven't you? Well here i am and i belive that i promised my mate be a doll and get in that red cabinet and get a whip please." she did and since i didn't say what type of whip to get she brought out a flogger i smirked and asked her if she wanted to hit her first she accepted and waited till i said go

"So Vicky why were you planning to kill **_MY_** mate?"

"At that time she wasn't your mate some pixie was."

"True but you failed to realize that you could of gotten in worse trouble if she was mated to me correct?Tell me Vicky did it ever register in your mind that some one stronger powerful or anyone else that knew how to fight could of been her mate?" she shook her head i nodded to Bella she whipped her once

"I like to hear screams. And i want real answers." i modded to Bella again who let her war goddess come out

"So Vicky what was your intention if she was mated to some one stronger than you?"

"I didn't have any attenions i planed on killing what was the right thing. Its said in the laws that a mate can revenge there mate."

"Isabella go get my father please?" she gave me the flogger(it has vampire venom on it and it marks the skin) i knew what vicky's emotions were i had every manner to get my father into this when Bella and my father came down Vicky gasp

"Lord Caius is your father?"  
"I ask the questions not you."

"Dad is it true that a mate can defend its mate is that said in the laws?" he looked at me

"Not in that manner it says talk first to the coven then take actions if they aren't sorry." i nodded

"So Vicky did you do what he said?"she shook her head i nodded to Bella and i said three times she did i said My father joined her with another whip

"Stop, Vicky why are you not screaming?Isabella didn't i say that i wanted her screaming i guess we throw some of your power in the mix of whipping it will work." Bella smirked and nodded so the were whipping evern harder and since i like the sound of it i was rather amused

"Enough for today tommorow if you don't give me answers ill give you to my newborns and we'll see if you can survive them if you can ill start whipping you until i get my answers. Understood?" she took along time anwsring me so i nodded to them

"She hasn't had enough when you want her to be done screaming taper her mouth shut." Now since that is done with i have to deal with Peter and Charlotte.

"


	10. Chapter 10

** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEWBORNS AND BELLA'S TWINS!  
**

* * *

_**Prevouilsy:**_

_**"Stop, Vicky why are you not screaming?Isabella didn't i say that i wanted her screaming i guess we throw some of your power in the mix of whipping it will work." Bella smirked and nodded so the were whipping evern harder and since i like the sound of it i was rather amused**_

_**"Enough for today tommorow if you don't give me answers ill give you to my newborns and we'll see if you can survive them if you can ill start whipping you until i get my answers. Understood?" she took along time anwsring me so i nodded to them**_

_**"She hasn't had enough when you want her to be done screaming tape her mouth shut." Now since that is done with i have to deal with Peter and Charlotte.**_

* * *

Jasper's pov

"Charlotte Peter come out come out were ever you are!Either way around i will find you so come here now other than me finding you." they were in submission position while bowing to me

"Jane and Garrett come here to." they did and they were only in submission form which i was fine with

"Jane i want Charlotte under your power and Garrett to hold Peter whlie i watch oh yeah if Peter does anything Garrett you know what to do." he nodded and Jane did as told she thought of my mate as a mother to her and she lets very few know about her past as her young creator i didn't know any better i was only five when i made her which doesn't make any sense with my father he says that the male hybrids have venom and the girls don't really unless they actually got bitten by a real vampire which makes sense

"Why isn't Charlotte screaming Jane?"

"Im sorry sire its on full attention!" then i remembered my mate

"ISABELLA CHARLOTTE NEEDS THIS PUNISHMENT YOU WILL LET HER HAVE IT OR ILL PUNISH YOU TOO!" if i punish her im doing it to me also but unless were in the room she would submit to me and she also has to listen to me so if she wants release she will let go off Charlotte. she had to of heard my thought or Char wouldn't be screaming her lungs out and Peter wouldn't be in that position right now. I smirked and Bella came up the stairs with my father he looked like he was actually evil so thats were my sadtisitic side came from hmmm... i really thought it might be my mom but wow i understand why now

"Enough Jane." she stopped Peter looked at me

"Garrett did Peter do anythin' stupid?"

"No sire that was a way i thought it was better."  
"Yea so did i honestly i could of been more evil towards these two but i just let that slide next time that happens you two will be at my feet beggin' for mercy. You two no better than that!" they looked hurt i just walked out to my newborns and watched them fight for a while teach them somethings when they all bowed i growled i was already out her but if Isabella came then it would be why they bowed in witched she did

"Jasper is everything ok?" she rubbed my back while i was standing there

"No Peter and Charlotte know me so much better i give them what they want and in return they listen to me thats how it is for the rest of my sired people why was it so hard to punish them when iv'e done it once?"

"One thing is first they didn't mean to do that Char was the one who acted with out thinking and you punished her but if you think about it your also doing that to Peter who is like an actual brother to you. Yes i know you did give him another punishment but that don't mean that he hates you have to ever thought that your followers resepct you because your feared don't you see when your feared you have to realized that power can come to your head and thats whats happening now. Jasper they'll forgive you no matter what you do as long as you don't klill Char i think you'll be fine Peter has already forgave you and he wants to talk so behave i love you im gonna go and check on or kids." she kissed me and hugged me when she left i made the newborns were i thought they belonged when Peter came out side and since they were in position to acttack they all waited for my command which it wasin'g going to happen

"You could of came out at a better time?"

"Sorry Major but i wanted to talk to you."

"Right now with my uncles coming down here and killing me off the earth you wanna talk?"

"Yes."

**'i said be nice not be mean and ask stupid questions hes like a brother to you. If i were you i would of said sorry because hes my only brother!' **then she left my mind alone

"Peter you are my oldest correct?"he looked at me confused

"I thought Jane was?"

"Im talkin about human years." he nodded

"You know how to listen to rules don't you if so why all of the sudden are you forgetting that i have a rulle anything sexual related stays in your room excatly were do you get off from that rule why did Charlotte feel the need to finish if she knew i called you are you gonna talk to your mate about that shes the one who really should be havin this convo with me as her mate its different Peter again No sex for a week for what she did and if you want im not punishing you but im sayin not on her if you want while your hunting you can but Charlotte is off limits when you want that crap understand me?"

"Yes sir i understand do you also want me to talk to her?"

"NO don't you think as her sire i should correct her wrong?" he nodded

"I also think that she might need rebitten as well as i because Major we feel the need to go against you alot so please resire us and master bite us." at this time Charlotte came out and she was in submissive stance which was finae because if she came with out that the newborns would of attack im teachin the that im there superior and i will be bowed down to and no one but my mate has the exception of no submissive stance only in they bed room if we win the war im gonna sire them and master bite them

"Charlotte do you think you need that?" she nodded i smirked perfect these two out of every one intends to think i sire like im fucking them but honestly if you think about it sireing is the same thing as fucking just your bitting more and your not suppose to cum but thats just how i do it i honesly make there mate watch or if they don't have a mate ill find some one for that Jane being the age she is gets sired a whole new way since i was only five when i bit her and knew nothing about vampires then its ok for her to be different Garrett intends to think i go both ways when hes the one who worships Ares that just messed up because how is a god bisexual beats me but then again it is Garrett

"Charlotte you are first Peter you know what to do?" he noddded i told the newborns to hunt and come back we went upstairs Bella heard us because she was in our room breast feeding our children and not just one of them i mean both of them akward to say shes a vampire my mom noticed how i was looking at this and i didn't even see her

"Did i do that with you?" she nodded

"How?"

"there teeth are strong the rest of the bones aren't and in order for them to be strong they have to have there moms venom and blood in them because if they don't they could possibly get hurt and the wound won't heal over." i nodded to my mom but i was just watching Isabella pat there backs and rub there hair it gave me a hard seeing her like this so genetal and caring

"How long..."

"In about five more mintues Jasper she should get done and you can pass them to Peter and Charlotte to have fun with you mate." i nodded and i started to count to sixity five times by the time i got to thirty four she stopp them

"Charlotte you might want to be in the room. So find Jane." i looked at Bella as to watch she was doing she nodded to me then i knew she wanted to be watching while i resire Char and Peter

**'Resire them then you can have fun with me and maybe Peter too?' **i nodded anything for my mate i don't care what it is ill do it though if its exposing us i wouldn't i rather have her hate me than doing that but i do have a lot planned for king my dad even agrees with it so i know ill be fine but the thing that im worried about is telling the President that vampires are real he knows of my family but he doesn't actually know of the harm the humans can get into and if i say the vampires will only hunt the criminals they would be hopeful maybe Bella being my mate she kissed me and made sure she was up against me she could feel me i was sure of that i knew he was ready to come out bella made out with me which it didn't help her ethier she became wet and me i had to take off her shirt actually i ripped it off then i went for her pants but she stopped me to which i growled she took my member out and jacked him while she was makin out who ever is her sex teacher i wanna meet. Damn she was good i stuck my tongue in her mouth she stopped doin what she was down there and her and went into my hair i finally took off her pants and i could smell her aroma she was ready for me to be in her i could tell since i was on top she hadd to finish taking my clothes off and she did i message her breast and moved her tit with my tongue and she was ready so she nodded and i was in her thrusting and she was about ready

"Don't cum yet wait till i say." i growled out and went faster and harder she kept moaning and by the time i was ready she was quervering underneath me so of course she came at some point while she was coming down from her high i shot my load in her

"On your knees infront of me." she nodded and didn't hesitate she pulled him right in her mouth i was down her throat quick she didn't even wait for anything she knew what to do when i shot my load down her throat she moaned in pleasure to which i was shock then she got up and gave me the butt lotion i looked at her

"Do you really want to do this?" she nodded her head

"If you don't like it you can tell me to stop and you can tell me to fuck off." she gave me a glare and so i rubbed the lubercant on herand inside and i was ready

"You ready?" she nodded she knew i was jasper because the other two wouldn't be so caring to do anything with her i plunged my cock in her butt she moaned at first i thought it was pain but it wasn' was pleasure i don't know what type of women like this but i know for sure that as long as im Jasper there is no way im ever doing that again i like what Bella did showed me submission and made me do those things to her but this part right now i cant do. EVER shes my mate if i hurt her will i live with that?


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE NEWBORNS AND BELLA'S TWINS!**

* * *

**Prevouilsy:**

_"If you don't like it you can tell me to stop and you can tell me to fuck off." she gave me a glare and so i rubbed the lubercant on her and inside and i was ready_

_"You ready?" she nodded she knew i was jasper because the other two wouldn't be so caring to do anything with her i plunged my cock in her butt she moaned at first i thought it was pain but it wasn' was pleasure i don't know what type of women like this but i know for sure that as long as im Jasper there is no way im ever doing that again i like what Bella did showed me submission and made me do those things to her but this part right now i cant do. EVER shes my mate if i hurt her will i live with that?_

Isabella's POV

i was shocked that Jasper let Peter and Char watch but then again i did every thing he wanted me to and since hes my sire i have to be more submissive in the bed room and i was Peter and Char are gonna get resired Jasper not gonna let me watch but the others he will ill propbly be with the twins i can't wait for them to start talking they are so cute and they are the Prince and Princess of the Vampire race now i trully hope we win against Jasper's uncles Marcus should be putout of his misery after all these years Dora Jasper's mom has told me how cruel Aro and Sculpia are she said that she loved Didyme better than Aro's wife Caius has also said that i was glad that i didn't really know them. When i came in the twins room Jane handed them to me and walked out with out another word i knew she went to find Jasper because its one of his rules that anyone he created must watch his other creations get sired ha yeah like i can do that while hes doing that with Charlotte im techinally still a newborn. I could just any mintue attack with out thinking and since Char is older than me I have to respect what Jasper wants and since he wants me to respect Char and Jane I have to let him do what he needs to with those to. As jasper once told me I should be more possive over my stuff. I was with my little hybrids when Dora came in

"Hi sweetie hows everything?" I looked at her

"Jasper is siring again why does he do that does Caius?"

"Thats how he was taught he always done that no matter what Maria has made him believe that he has to sire them in order for him to be there higher Maria has taught him every thing she wanted him to be up until I saw her I knew for a fact Jasper was created a real vampire for a reason she knows Empathy is the huge part that can get you anywhere with him and his rank yea hes deffinatly the most feared a lot of people believed that its his years in the Vampire wars when in truth its his power he knows it. Maria she knew it every one that called him weak will be begging for mercy at the end of the War thats coming and since were staying here now we have the advantge in being the truthful leaders Jasper knows what Aro has done wrong so has Caius and me. It's time Jasper or someone stronger than Aro and the rest of them to bring him down." I hugged her she's a true mother to me unlike Renee she never told me any info. I was feeding the children when Jasper came in i smiled

"Hey sugar."

"Hi going out?" he nodded

"Yeah me, Peter Garrett and my dad were gonna head into town and find our beautiful mate something. Oh yea and theres a vampire coming from the front forest. Her name is Kate and its Garrett's mate." i nodded and he kissed me then he left i brought the kids down when i got down there Jane took them from me i looked at her

"Your highness you don't have to take care of them all the time your still a newborn. We can't risk them in danger now can we?" i shook my head and i went down stairs when Vicky saw me she had fear in her eyes and she started to wiggle i smirked and grabbed a vampire venom whip i took off the duck tape

"You will scream as loud as you can and until i get a call from Jasper understand me?"

"Yes Bella."

"Call me Majorette." she nodded i wanted a true answer so i hit her

"Yes Majorette." i smirked i now know why jasper loves to play cat and mouse with so many that love to play that too. I hitt her just for the hell of it when i got bored with the whip i went to the flogger and started to beat the living shit out of her her venom was in a puddle under her feet i bit her and i whipped her some more then Jasper was down the stairs with out knowing i hit him in his back he fell to the floor i just looked at him

"Jasper... Oh my God are you ok?" he looked at me and got up

"Bella can we talk alone?" i nodded and followed him i knew i was gonna yelled at i followed him until we were in the wood away from the house

"Can you explain to me why you felt the need to beat the venom out of her?"

"She deserved it the other reason is because i didn't know what to do with my jealousy." the last part was only a mere whisper he looked at me

"Bella im sorry for hurting your feelings but thats how i was taught i can't stop it i've tried believe Charlotte has nothing against you i promise if it ever came down to you or her deffinaly you because for one you have a hotter body and you care for other people." i smiled

"I love you Jasper i had this random jealous moment and this random anger moment that i had to do some thing with it and i chose Vicky im sorry." he kissed me and grab my hand

"Lets do something tonight me you and the kids ok?" i nodded we went back in the house there was a vampire in here one that i didn't know i hissed and Jasper notcied this and he pulled me up

"Its Kate Garrett's mate." i nodded and we went into the living room

"Garrett it's... Major!" she jumped on him with out any warning so i growled she got down from him

"THE NEXT VAMPIRE CHICK THAT TOUCHES HIM WITH OUT MY PERMISSION WITH THE EXECPTINON OF HIS MOM AND HIS DAUGHTER. I WILL HURT THEM!" Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on my forearm

"Me Bella and the twins are gonna go out no one follow." jaspers mom went upstairs to get the kids ready i went upstairs to get in the shower and he joined me i laughed he kissed my bite mark from him then we got out and he lift my hair up and clasped a golden necklace on me a two word dagled off of it it said **_'JASPER'S LOVE'_** it was amazing i loved it i couldn't get over it

"Jasper its beautiful i have no other word's for it." then he got down on one knee

"Isabella i love you so much. I have you as a mate but i do not hve you as a beautiful wife yet would you do the honors?" i squealedand hugged his neck

"YES OH MY GOSH JASPER ITS SOO BEAUTIFUL...!" i could tell he loved being near my happy blissful emotions

"Bella lets go." i nodded we went down stairs Dora came up to me and hugged me

"Welcome to the family sweetie." then Caius came up to me

"I thought Jasper wasn't gonna ever ask you." i giggled and looked at Jasper he rolled his eyes

"It's not to late to say no Bella." i laughed and looked at him and Kissed him

"It's fine, Your mom can plan the wedding." he nodded and we grabbed the kids from jane and we went out into the garage got into jasper 4X4 truck i freakin love it! we grabbed the twins car seat and we were off i wasn't sure where but yeah we arrived at a family Park it said In memory of the Whitlocks i looked at jasper

"Where i was growing up Every one loved my family and every were of course you know that my family is Vampire but when the Civil War times i was with my uncles and they were greatly honnored for the things that they did." i nodded and we went out the kids learned how to walk at this Park it was so cute their first word was Daddy i mind growled only because of a freakin picture of him! Jasper kissed me and laughed and grabbed Avery i grabbed Courtney she smiled and stuck her tongue out at Avery

"Mommies love is better than Daddies!" so she's a mommies girl ok i can deal with that we went to the swigs with them and once we sat down Jasper handed me Avery and stood up in front of us i knew better than to complain but since i could smell this vampire that i don't know i stayed there and let Jasper handle it.


	12. AN: SORRY!

**A/N: **

**I KNOW YOU WANTED A NEW CHAPTER BUT IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENION THAT IM SCREWING AROUND WITH JASPER AND BELLA'S REALTION SHIP AND I WAS READING THIS THE SAME PLOT IS THERE BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE SO HERES SOME THINGS TO CLEAR UP THE PAST CHAPTERS **

**PETER AND CHAR HAS BEEN AWAY FROM JASPER FOR 5 DECADES THEY FINALLY GET TO MEET JASPER'S REAL MATE WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT CAIUS AND ANTHEADORA WERE HIS PARENTS AND MARIA'S SIRE IS CAIUS. WHEN JASPER FOUND THAT OUT HE WANTED TO KILL HIS DAD BUT HE KNEW THAT HE WOULD HURT HIS MOM BY DOING SO. JASPER HAS A SET OF TWINS TO WORRY ABOUT BELLA HAS BEEN A NEWBORN FOR ONLY 3 MONTHS AND SHE IS IN SELF CONTROL. JASPER HATE HIS UNCLES AND WANTS TO KILL THEM OFF. ARO AND MARCUS HAS NEVER CARRIED FOR HIM. PETER AND CHARLOTTE HAS BEEN THERE FOR HIM EACH TIME THEY HAVE FORGOT ALL THE RULES FOR BEING WITH THEIR SIRE JASPER IS HAVING SOME STRUGGLES TRYING TO CHANGE WHAT MARIA MADE HIM TO BE. BELLA DOESN'T REALLY LIKE WHAT MARIA MADE HIM BUT SHE'S HELPPING HIM COPE WITH THE PAST SHE HAS TOLD HIM HE CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST AND HE CAN CHANGE WHAT HIS SIRE MADE HIM. HE THINKS HE'S BEEN LETTING DOWN HIS PARENTS BY DOING WHAT MARIA HAS TAUGHT HIM. DORA AND CAIUS THINK BELLA CAN CHANGE THAT AROUND AND SHE IS GETTING THERE. **

**JASPER SIRING PEOPLE (ALSO KNOWN AS HIS VAMPIRE CHILDREN)**

**BELLA= WIFE AND MOM OF THEM**

**AVERY= ACTUAL CHILD OF JASPER**

**COURTNEY= ACTUAL CHILD**

**JANE= FIRST TO GET CHANGED BY JASPER (TO YOUNG TO SIRE)**

**PETER= BROTHER RELATIONSHIP CREATED DURING THE SOUTHERN WARS SIRED SECOND**

**CHARLOTTE= SISTER RELATIONSHIP CREATED DURING THE WARS AND SIRED BEFORE MATING WITH PETER**

**GARRETT= NOT JASPER CREATION BUT FOLLOWS HIM AND CARES AND JASPER HAS SIRED HIM **

**IN THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY THEY TALK ABOUT GETTING MARRIED WELL HE DIDN'T ASK HER TO GET MARRIED YET SO IM SORRY FOR THAT**

**~~VAMPIRECHICK13~~  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Early chapter:

_**"Where i was growing up Every one loved my family and every were of course you know that my family is Vampire but when the Civil War times i was with my uncles and they were greatly honnored for the things that they did." i nodded and we went out the kids learned how to walk at this Park it was so cute their first word was Daddy i mind growled only because of a freakin picture of him! Jasper kissed me and laughed and grabbed Avery i grabbed Courtney she smiled and stuck her tongue out at Avery**_

_**"Mommies love is better than Daddies!" so she's a mommies girl ok i can deal with that we went to the swigs with them and once we sat down Jasper handed me Avery and stood up in front of us i knew better than to complain but since i could smell this vampire that i don't know i stayed there and let Jasper handle it.**_

Jasper's POV

A vampire attacking my family is NEVER on my watch i always protect them. what ever is going on or if im talking and doing some thing else i know when a vampire comes and i protect my family this vampire steps out of the shadows. I knew who it was but i didn't relax i just looked at him

"Aro wheres your crew?"

"Looking for yours."

"So they can loose?" he shook his head

"No i have confident in my army."

"Thats good to hear how about we cut the talk and get on with the fight because i don't think the Major or Ares can what much longer." then i smelled my coven/ army Peter was leading them they looked fine Peter came around to Bella and went be side me and same with Caius

"Uncle surely you didn't think i would be alone? What type of..." i cut off my sentence as Bella just tore him to shreds i wonder what he was thinking

"God Jasper sometimes i wonder if you should be the most feared or not." we all justed looked at her my mom has the kids Peter looked shocked as well as my father

"Isabella why..." i actually didn't know what to say and nethier did Peter of Caius

"Peter burn the peices and Caius bury them." he nodded then we left with the kids and the newborns went back the way they came when we got there a huge fire was there and i looked at it

*******FLASH BACK***

**I KILLED TWENTY NEWBORNS UNDER MARIA'S COMMAND SHE TOLD ME TO MAKE A BIG FIRE AND BURN THEM THEN BURY THE ASHES AS A REWARD I GOT A HUMAN THEN I ALSO GOT TO HAVE FUN WITH HER BUT THAT WASN'T IT MARIA HAD SOME ONE I LOVED IN THAT PILE OF ASHES HE WAS CLOSE TO ME AND PETER I STOOD OUT BY THE FIRE AND WATCHED IT. PETER CAME TO ME AND ASKED IF I WAS ALRIGHT AND HAVE I SEEN JAMAL I POINTED TO THE FIRE HE STAYED AND WATCHED IT WITH ME. MARIA CAME OUT AND LOOKED AT US **

**"JASPER YOU STILL HAVE YOUR REWARDS AND CAPTIAN I ALSO GAVE YOU ONE COME ON THE NEWBORNS MEAN NOTHING TO US." I KNEW THAT BUT I STILL SNAPPED I WAS AT MARIA'S NECK IN A SECOND **

**"I CAN'T STAND YOU BECAUSE YOUR A HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH THAT DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT HER MOUTH I DON'T CARE FOR MY FUCKIN REWARDS HOW ABOUT YOU SHOVE THEM INTO YOUR ASS AND DIE!" THEN I WALKED OFF SHE GOT ANOTHER NEWBORN ON ME BUT I EASILY RIPPED HIM APART AND THREW HIM IN THAT FIRE MARIA SAW THIS AND FROM THEN ON SHE CALLED ME ARES ALSO KNOWN AS GOD OF WAR**

***END FLASHBACK***

Bella was shaking me when i had that flash back i looked at her

"Sorry that fire reminded of the wars and i had a flash back." she kissed me

"EWWWW! MOMMY YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!" we both laughed and got them of the car and went to give them a shower and we packed there bags when they went to sleep i kissed Bella

"Major...umm what are we gonna do with your rag doll?"

"I guess we can kill her did you kill her puppets?"

"Yea."

"Then go ahead and Kill her." _****__he did what he was told to do we went in our room and pack what was need when i was Bella put a vibrator in there i stopped and looked at her _

"Why is this needed." she looked at me

"Im not sure Peter texted me and told me to pack it." then he was in here

"Hey thats for me and Char". we just looked at him

"So you have to use ours?"

"Ours broke." Bella chucked it at his head

"You aint watchin your mate cum with a vibrator!" i can't believe my mate said that i just looked at him my parents came in too and Charlotte

"Hey if he didn't get in trouble with your mate so much i wouldn't be needing it!" Bella growled at her

"If your mate would listen to my mate and not break his rules you both would be fine." i should probally intervenie soon

"Well at least i don't suck..." Peter had to shut her up before Bella attacked her

"At least my mate isn't afraid of sire's mate." that hit Charlotte's point Bella was ready for her to jump out of Peter's grasp

"Isabella and Charlotte enough you both live under my roof you both follow my rules apply to both. Charlott name one time Bella has sucked up to me and one time she got out of my Sire made me kill her mate." she just looked at me like umm ok

"Why?"

"Love is your worst time in war. You should never bring your mate up in war they can always use them against you." she nodded and glared at Charlotte

"I believe Jasper asked you a question that you still have yet to answer."

"Im still tryin to think."

"Charlotte you wanna know why you don't know it. Because she hasn't gotten any and if she did it would be sexually because i would be harming me if so but if it was sexually then i would be unaffected by it." Bella gave me a pout i kissed her Charlotte and Peter left

"Charlotte what gave you the right to even think about yelling at her? You do know i wouldn't be able to stop her right?"

"Peter you know you want to give them your piece of mind do it!"

"Fuck no he can do anything he wants with me if you don't like it leave then." she can't leave unless i say and they both know that and they also know i'll stand my ground and not give them good reasons to leave Charlotte came back in here and pounced on Bella who then flipped her off and ripped her Arm off Peter came in and saw what Bella has

"Was that honestly the fuckin smart thing to do now was it?" she threw her arm at her then she walked out and my dad looked at me

"Jasper she is more like you each mintue. Hey Dora can you please talk to Bella?"

"Yep." we heard the door shut we knew they were outside

"Peter Charlotte whats going on between you two?"

"Charlotte has been crazy ever since we've resettled with you!"

"NO I HAVEN'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD FOLLOW HIS EVERY WORD AND BOW TO HIM YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ANNYOING THAT IS GETTING!" wow so she's now in her reblious stage the reason why i gave them 5 decades with out me is because of this she honestly needs more time away from me

"I shouldn't be doing this but if the word gets out that i became soft i will hurt you both. You both have a month away from me." then i walked out to find Bella and my mom when i found them a vampire was near them and it wasn't the ones i have it was a different one of Aro's

"Hello Major."

"What the fuck are you doing with these two they are mine and they are on a brake we killed your master."

"I know that i also know that the brown haired is your mate and the blonde one is your mom so where's your children? Oh thats right with you heartless father aren't they half human? Doesn't that mean your father hates them?" i growled Peter showed up with out Charlotte and he ripped him apart

"No one messes with my sire and gets away with it fucker."

"Peter thank you for showing up wheres Charlotte?"

"Away." he looked at me

"Mom Bella how about you walk ahead of us." they did

"Would Charlotte be able to withstand newborns?"

"Hell no im sorry Peter. She can't even stand her sire's mate how is she gonna be able to create them with out killing them off first and i thought her and Bella had a good relationship?"

"Ever since she started to care for Avery and Courtney and the fact that she still is a newborn. Charlotte is Jealous and she can't stand the fact that Bella has what she always wanted and the fact that shes and in control new born." i nodded of course its the children.

"Is she even your true mate? Honestly think about it since i created her up until now im not sure if she was ever your true mate?" he looked at me like i was crazy

"Yes im pretty sure she is lets just go home and finish packing our bags, so we can head out to Italy." i knew i gave him a thought when we got home Garrett was with Courtney and Jane was with Avery Bella took Courtney from Garrett and Kate came from the blues

"All of you guys ready?" they nodded we got into our Cars and drove out to my Yaught place when we saw our newborns they lined up from side to side and it remined me of a death that occured in the Civil War but thats not the point they lined up and waited for me to get on with our cars. Derrick knocked on my window and opened the door

"Major please walk out. well get the when all of the Hirearchy vampires are on first." we nodded so we got out_**. **_and walked i was surpried that they knew how to control a ship

"Peter does Char know were we are?" he shooked his head well then.

"She'll call me if she wants me back." Bella looked at him

"You are aware that she is your actual mate right?"

"Yes and im done talking about this. Lets get on the fucking boat." i growled at him for talking to my mate like that. What Bella did didn't help his anger

"Fine i guess Charlotte could find a new mate."

"At least my mate don't punish me." i can't believe he said that. Bella will be the one to win this

"My mate hasn't but he has to you and Charlotte."

"At least we don't have whining brats." the children hissed and so did i

"Peter you better take that back before i hurt you and they haven't evened whined yet." My father was behind him

"Bella my mate is always right."

"Peter i thought you were Jasper's best friend if so you wouldn't let your mate call your sires aka Jasper mate a bitch." then she walked on to the boat my father grabbed him from behind and led him on the boat the newborns followed after me and some of them had our cars. I went to Bella and kissed her

"Im sorry about Peter he's torn between me and Char he's been with us for along time." she looked at me and i saw actual tears i whiped them and kissed her again the Children were watching the waves go by and

"Daddy nothing will happen to Uncle Petey and Aunty Char right?" i kissed him

"Im not sure Avery they might need this brake."

"Why didn't Uncle Petey go with Aunty Char?" i picked him up

"Your dad needs some one to protect him." i looked at him and i sensed hurt alot of it

"Bella im sorry for my act back there im usally not like that just when you said that about my mate i snapped and i went off. Im really never like that what even happen im not sure?" we all looked at him

"Mommy where are us whiny brats gonna sleep?"

"Courtney Avery im sorry also infact im jealous that they had you." they both looked at him and i knew they didn't believe them because they sheild us

"Courtney Avery sheild down now." they listen to us

"Peter if you ever treat me like that again i won't care what Jasper says your gonna be a pile of ashes and if you say one more thing about my children like that again i'll make sure your a pile of Ashes. Avery Courtney lets go!" i set Avery down and they followed her

"Major are you..."

"I know your confused in what to do but let her come back to you Peter. She knows that you two have been together since i created you. How are you guys gonna handle a divorce if you been together for 7 decades?"

"Im not sure. I'll still love her i don't want to divorce her. She's my mate why should there be a divorcement?"

"Peter i've never been through this so i can't tell you what to do but if she has an army against me its my job to kill the creator for them you know that."

"Would you be able to kill her?"


	14. Chapter 14

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW FOR THAT STORY SLAVE 4 YOU.

AND VOLTURI GODDESS IS ON HOLD BECAUSE IM GROUNDED FROM MY LABTOP AND I HAVE IT SAVED IN ONE OF MY DOCUMANTS CAN'T GET TO IT UNTIL IM UNGROUNDED LOVE YOU GUYS IF YOU WANT REVIEW!

Early chapter:

_**"Peter i've never been through this so i can't tell you what to do but if she has an army against me its my job to kill the creator for them you know that."**_

_**"Would you be able to kill her?"**_

Peter's POV

I never thought I would say that about my mate not that im wishing for her death its the fact that our sire let us go 5 decades ago and she's now having thoughts like that I had them when I was a newborn for her to do that now really confuses me I love her and all but is it possible for me to see her death? Im lookin' out at the water just thinkin when Caius came up

"You OK there's a party in the party room and Jasper wanted to know where you were?"

"Im not in the mood to party I just want to know if my mate is OK."

"Peter if she is your true mate she will come back."

"I know that's what Jasper says to but I've been with her since she was created I can't handle a day with out her and if I do im on the edge of turning into the Captain and no one wants me its worse with Jasper." me and Jasper actually get into fights which could lead to a kill at one point. He's the Major and im the Captain not so healthy with us. It's weird how we do that. My guess is Bella will be involved soon to so its safe for me not to see him or her cause bad things can happen.

"What if Charlotte does create an army against her sire?"

"Well if Jasper doesn't kill her. She'll probably end up in Vampire Jail for committing treason against her sire. Doesn't Jasper hate betrayal?"

"Yes I do and I don't care who or what you are. If I feel that you've betrayed me I'll most likely give you a punishment or end up killing you." I was looking out over the water again Caius went back and Jasper was out here

"What do you want?"

"I believe you know better than to talk to me like that."

"I do but right now I can't be near you with out a fight."

"Oh, that's why yeah that's not good im gonna go and see every one is safe at least hang in the corner." I nodded I went back to my room and grabbed my iPod then went to the Party room once I was in there Jasper froze and took a stance hes really gonna do this with his children here

"Jasper..." Caius saw how me and Jasper were standing and told every one to get out of the way

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me even if I did something to your mate you'll always be weaker than me so there's no fighting?"

"I may be weaker than you and I may not be able to fight you. I may not have a mate but you do and you know that they make you weak in war."

"So are you sayin' you regret being with Charlotte during the wars?" I hissed

"No but I believe your sire was your mate at that time." he hissed and threw a chair at me

"You know if you kill me you might not be able to be king." this time he came to me and held me up against the wall

"Im your higher boy..."

"Really because last time I checked I told you how you should do things." he hissed and slammed me into the ground to which we started to fight then Bella stopped us

"PETER AND JASPER STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" we stopped and looked at her Jasper was in submissive form so I went into it to

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO? JUST BECAUSE PETER IS ON EDGE WITH YOU IT DOESN'T MEAN TO FIGHT WITH HIM!" she could rival the Major and every one is afraid of him.

"Dora take the kids out every one else leave but Peter and Jasper." they did we looked at her

"So Jasper if you know mates were sore spots in vampire relationship why weren't you fazed by him calling me out?" I never did

"Isabella I never did sure I said something about a sires oh that's why I said wars after wards." she looked at me

"Isa he's right that was my time with Maria." she growled then he got flunged across the room

"Don't say her name she not worthy enough for you unlike me Alice wasn't either now are you two flap jacks done yet?"

We both said "Yes Mam'm." then she turned back into Bella.

"Never do that again me and Peter if we were the Captain and Major. We probably would of end you." me and Bella looked at him

"You were the Major." we both said he looked at us I knew I wasn't going to be the Captain yet maybe tomorrow. So i'll stay in my room. Which i went to and i was listing to my i Pod until Jane came in and looked at me

"What do you want?" im known as the second coven leader. If they are afraid of going to jasper they come to me and i think thats why here

"I just wanted to talk."

"About? You are aware that Jasper is probably in his room listing to us." she nodded

"I wasn't gonna talk about him."

"If its about my mate and how she direspected our sire i don't want to hear it. I have enough by him. Other People don't need to tell me now."

"Well kinda, but thats not why im here either."

"Then why the hell are you here."

"Caius was talking to me he said that you can't be king unless you have a mate."

"Who the hell said i was gonna be king or one of them?" then Jasper came in and looked at me

"I did."

"Why?"

"Peter you me and Garrett on a throne do the math. Would any one ever cross us?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because of our time in the wars they fear you the most me the second and Garrett the third but theres also a forth one they fear and it's because of her mate."

"No she'll won't be in the throne i'll tell you that to important to me but she'll be there for meetings and other things but otherwise no. And don't worry about what Jane said she was lying." we both looked at her i waited five second after she ran out the door and i was on her she ran strait into a dead end i smirked and Jasper walked up to me and looked at her she may be our first little member but she knows the rule the other two kinda can't right now we gave her a look

"Jane darlin mind tellin' me why ya lied ta me?" i forgot when im the Captain my southern talk is worse then Jasper's and he born in Texas for me it was Florida don't ask how i got to Texas cuz i don't remember.

"No." i hissed slammed her head into the wall

"I don't think i gave ya a choice." since Jazz knows what i am he's just watching it

"Jane you know better than to do this to one of us. So you better say why you told him what you sure we can find i lovely punishment on this boat." i nodded

"Either way around ya get punished." then i took a breath i didn't know i was holding and i smelt her Charlotte Jasper sensed confusion and he turned around

"Is she...?"

"No thats mine." i growled and flunged Jane across the floor she stopped at Bella's feet

"Oh Jane your now gonna be moping the deck." she nodded

"I'll make sure she does it." he nodded i picked her up by the back of the shirt and carried her away

**Jasper's POV**

**Usally when Peter is the Captian no one survies but me and well his mate im surprised that Jane is alive he must of known something would be good with her. I kissed my mate and we left the hall way made for the newborns i knew they were looking at whats going on but i didn't care me and Bella went back to our room and had some fun she had cuffed me to the freakin bed it was werid being someone submit and not being the dominate one when i felt her smugness i umm broke out of the chains and flipped her she was now my submit and i was her dominate thats how i like it and if she has a problem with that she can try to be my dominate but it'll never work when she was screaming my anme i still didn't stop **

"Isabella i am your dominate you will submit to me understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl now lets go and get in the shower." she asked if she can suck me who was i to say no excatly. then i heard Peter screaming at Jane you have to feakin be kidding me

"PETER AND JANE GET YA FUCKIN ASSES IN HERE NOW!" when they came they saw Bella and me i told Bella to stop

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG NOW?"

"Shes yelling at me because im smoking over the boat."

"YOU BETTER THINK ABOUT WHO YOUR YELLING AT PETER."

"Sorry sire." i nodded and then Jane went

"Smoking were i just moped yea." i walked up to them and bashed their heads together they both stopped what they were doing and looked at me

"IF EITHER ONE OF YOU TWO START YELLING AT THE OTHER YOU BETTER RUN AND REMEMBER I ALWAYS FIND YOU. You may leave now." Bella went back to bussiness with me after i came we went in the shower and washed each other she kissed me after wards.

"I love you."

"I love you too sir?"

"You can call me Jasper now." she nodded and got dressed and did i we went to check on our children. They were playing with Lagos i thought it was cute until i saw something about the star wars and i knew the person who would get that to i rolled my eyes and went to Avery

"I think Uncle Peter has been spoiling you two am i right?" they nodded and Bella let out her soft laugh Courtney isantly heard it and looked for her until she got picked up and spinned around

"Again momma again." she giggled and i smiled its nice to have a family with your mate an actual one from you both.**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW FOR THAT STORY SLAVE 4 YOU.

AND VOLTURI GODDESS IS ON HOLD BECAUSE IM GROUNDED FROM MY LABTOP AND I HAVE IT SAVED IN ONE OF MY DOCUMANTS CAN'T GET TO IT UNTIL IM UNGROUNDED LOVE YOU GUYS IF YOU WANT REVIEW!

Early chapter:

_**"I think Uncle Peter has been spoiling you two am i right?" they nodded and Bella let out her soft laugh Courtney isantly heard it and looked for her until she got picked up and spinned around**_

**_"Again momma again." she giggled and i smiled its nice to have a family with your mate an actual one from you both._**

Peter's pov

I was smoking on the deck and Jane was moping some were else not that i give a shit i just want my Charlotte back. Jasper came out and noticed the boxes of cigeraets he looked at them then at me

"Don't you think you had enough of those and your nephew wants you." i nodded then went after i threw the butt into the ocean Jasper looked at me

"YOu need to get the hell over her before i make you." i growled

"You need to quit being a prick." i walked ahead of him that was my mistake her had me down in a second

"I know that your upset but it doesn't mean you have to treat me like shit thats why we have newborns. Now you ethier get over it or face a punishment. Got me."

"Yes sir." after that we were in his children's room they were playin with the Lagos that me and Charlotte gave them i smirked until the commander hit yoda then i frowed and Jasper laughed

**_"You have to admit the commander would do that to yoda if he got on his nerves too." i rolled my eyes that sentence was ment for me and Jasper so i decided to keep it going _**

**_"Yes but if his yoda lost his girlfriend the commander might wanna wersle his ass." i got hit in the head by Bella _**

**_"I told you no cussing around the children." _**

**_"Sorry Bella i forgot with every thing happening." she nodded jasper contiuned the story of Yoda and his commander when really it was me and Jasper _**

**_"If his Yoda would listen to him and not worry about it yet all will be fine." _**

**_"Yes but his yoda is going away from the content that she was left at so he can't help but worry about it." _**

**_"His yoda also knows that if something were to happen to her he would be in immanse pain." i forgot all about that how could i its called the mate feeling wow i really need to let her go i mean i letted her go shopping in different states what makes this so different _**

**_"See Peter we trained her good she'll servive i promise if not i will let you you finally win against me." i rolled my eyes hes higher in the vampire world i can't do much about it i can just hope that Charlotte will be ok for now and i still love her. _**

**_Jasper's POV _**

**_Im glad Peter finally realized she is in no danger plus the fact that she hates boats i don't know why but yea and she flew there so i have no worries but if she does get hurt Peter can blame me i won't mind she is the third person i've created so i would hate my self Peter is the second When i was five i was out side of the cstle i bit Jane and im guessing someone else bit Alec because i have no feelings to be around him and tell him what to do. Bella and i have been watching our children play with the Lagos _**

**_"Jasper when will we get there?" thats a good question _**

**_"I could ask Peter if you want me to." she nodded i didn't even know he left i went out to the deck were Peter had Jane in a headlock while she was using her power on him that got me thinking if any one that i trained goes against Jane would she use her power i wonder if sh'll do that to me _**

**_"Should i be worried why you have her in a headlock and why is she useing her power?" they both stopped and looked at me Peter dropped Jane and Jane galred at him _**

**_"Jasper why are you out here?" _**

**_"It's my boat i think i should be aloud any were." i looked at them _**

**_"We should be tommrow. " i nodded of course he would know what i wanted i still wanted an answer from one of them why they were fighting it didn't make much sesnse _**

**_"She started it and umm yeah we got into a fight." _**

**_"Im not dumb what was it about?" _**

**_"The same thing as yesterday." i looked at him then i looked at jane _**

**_"Really you two i sware i could harm you honestly both of you need to leave each other alone understand me?" they nodded i went back to my family Peter went to his room when i got there Avery looked up from his coloring and Came to me_**

**_"So what were you drawing?" _**

**_"A picture of us four i had it in my mind forever so i decide to draw it finally." he should me it i was on the throne and Bella was to my right the children we on on of the steps Peter was in the back round behind Bella but there was a male behind Avery in the far back it didn't look like any one i knew _**

**_"Avery do you know who he is?" he looked at who i was pointing to _**

**_"No he was there in my mind." i nodded _**

**_"Can i show uncle Peter?" he nodded i went out and knocked on his door _**

**_"come in Jasper." i opened it and showed the picture to him _**

**_"Whose that i've never seen a figure like that before?" _**

**_"Nethier have i. If this picture comes true you know what to do right?" i nodded _**

**_"Of course i do? Do you thinkk that this is another gift of Avery's?" he looked at me _**

**_"He drew that?" i nodded he was shocked _**

**_"Then probably." i nodded i was getting worried about it i went back to the room and Avery had another picture this time you can see his figure better and i was shocked i went back to Peter with this picture and he was shocked _**

**_"I thought it was only Maria who knew how to do that i know you killed him." i nodded _**

**_"Peter when we get there try to find him." he nodded _**

**_"Hell yes i will."  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW FOR THAT STORY SLAVE 4 YOU.

Early chapter

**_"Then probably." i nodded i was getting worried about it i went back to the room and Avery had another picture this time you can see his figure better and i was shocked i went back to Peter with this picture and he was shocked _**

**_"I thought it was only Maria who knew how to do that i know you killed him." i nodded _**

**_"Peter when we get there try to find him." he nodded _**

**_"Hell yes i will."  
_**

**_Isabella's POV  
_**

When Jasper came back in the kids room he saw Averys Picture and asked if he can show Peter i started to wonder why the Avery started on a new one he was done before Jasper came back in and re handed the pic to Avery. He showed Jazz the new pic and he ran out of the room and you can hear that convo too it was sad my baby was drawing these Pictures and it was being shown to the world with out a care i was glad to be off this boat soon i get to see Charlotte i wonder how Peters gift isn't working to know that Char is in Italy in a mansion of Jaspers she called him and said that since she hates boats she'll go on a plane it was fine for him and said that she needed a break from Peter for a while and he needed to trust Jasper more Charlotte agreed to it and she wanted to talk to me i was happy to settle our fight she said she was sorry she wasn't so sure what went through her mind when she was yelling at me she said Jasper is gonna punish her for that. I knew no doubt he will but i think she learned her lesson for not yelling at her sires mate. To me she was Jealous of me having children but then again who isn't that is a vampire? Peter was even hurt but he loved Jasper as a brother in order to not hurt him i loved the fact that i can hug and talk to Peter when my mate is being an ass they both told me i could well then Charlotte is screwed when hers is being an ass

"He's always an ass Bella." i didn't know my sires link was on. He tackled me to the bed and kissed me

"For you because your my mate it stays on your never knew that until now." i growled at him

"Your so mean."

"I wouldn't say that if i were you." i rolled my eyes at him then i got attacked by kisses i soon realized what he wanted so i took of his shirt and his pants he stop and looked at me he will always be a gentleman he always ask unless dominating me into submission thats always the fun part i nodded

"You don't always have to ask me to take me your my mate why should it matter?"

"Would you rather have rough hot sex with the major?" i kissed him he flipped us and he was in me

"I don't care who im having sex with Jazz your both my mate so it don't matter" the rest of the day we had sex then we got in the shower and packed our stuff when we were done with that we went to the childrens room and Packed them all up the newborns were in that werid form again they had our cars out on the Road already we walked away Peter walked behind us Jane was ready to go Peter stopped and turned around Caius Picked his frame up and walked away like that Jasper smirked

"I protest against this!"

"Peter shut up you don't need to yell at Jane consently plus the fact my children are around would Bella like you cussing near them?" he shook his frame Caius sat him down i could tell he was ready to hit him Jasper did it for him and pulled his arm away from his father if theres one thing i've learned Never anger Jasper and His father or you'll be really dead and im not the one who has tried that Peter has Caius is very soft on the out side but once you get him mad he rivals the Major not something you want ethier i wonder if he would rival the God of War?

"Probably not considering hes more violent."

"No your father would win it."

"Oh really once we get to the castle i'll show you why." i nodded ok we got into the cars and left to the castle to fast for my liking we were there we got out and i got our children out Jasper had Avery and i had Courtney we went into the Castle the vampires that were there gasp as they saw Jasper he smirked and walked into the throne and Marcus jolted out of his seat Caius was in his throne smirking

"Prince Jasper what have you been doing lately?"

"Stole my sires newborns trained them almost killed my dad the usual you know." Caius looked at him like what the fuck

"Your really are an ass some times Jasper."Marcus came to me and Kissed my hand

"Who are these humans?" Jasper growled

"Calm down Jas."

"No he knows what they are. Marcus tell me are you know my sires power correct?" he nodded

"Tell me does Aro have the same one as her?" Caius looked at him

"Jasper what do you mean?" he pulled Avery's pictures out of his pockets

"Tell me its not his figure."

"Jasper we should tell you now." they looked at him

"Before Aro changed he had a daughter with Black hair." he growled then fainted Avery looked at him then looked at me i picked him up Peter looked at us he saw Jasper on the floor

"Caius get some blood." Avery bit his self he jumped out of my arms and shoved his wrist on his nose he woked up

"Why the heck would you do that and thank you but really?" he was ashamed

"Jasper!You fainted with him in your arms ya dip shit captian said go get blood so he bit his wrist and shoved in in your nose." he stood up and kissed my cheek he then Picked up Avery and told him he was sorry and kissed his cheek

"Back on topic please so are you saying that he told you to make her a vampire?" he nodded

"That bastard he got off to easily." he growled

"Peter have you looked around the place yet?" he shook his head

"Please do so." he nodded and left Jasper pulled me to Aro's throne

"Dad can i take whats rightfully mine now and hold a ball and get crowned there and tell every one. The Whitlocks are in charge and were gonna take control of the human world so they serve us and if we hunt humans it must be an ill person or a criminal."

"I like that and yea we can hold that and do it are you gonna have Peter on a throne?"

"Yea and also Garrett." Marcus looked at him

"The feared ones will be taking charged as the kings Caius are you sure thats good?"

"They won't disrespect them." he nodded

"If they fuck up the laws we will be giving them punishments." they both nodded

"Garrett come and take a seat." he went to take Marcus's i guess he didn't feel worthy enough to take Caius's. Peter came back in pulling some one by his hair Avery started to cry he told Jasper that the man in Peters grip was lurking in the shadows of the pictures he drew Jasper gave Avery to me and told me to go find his mom that what i did

**Jasper's POV**

When Bella left Peter threw him down we torchured him for hours Garrett was helping and some newborns were my father was also Peter was the first to get bored since i was the god of war at that time i wasn't bored at all every one else dropped him

"Blame my father for the shit he didn't want to do and you'll see your daughter in hell both of you belong there i hope one day i meet the mother of the vile creature and kill her to if she is not already dead and then we will go from there. Aro you decided to created an army against me wrong choice my side always you also said my children shouldn't be living guess what they still you told my father to change that Bitch Maria and he got the blame for it. So were gonna take your life for all the things you done wrong but first lets play with it." i ripped off one of his arms venom covered me i laughed about it then i ripped off his other arms

"Peter burn them both." i slapped Aro across the face

"Watch them burn." he sadly did as he was told he then i ripped of his legs and told him to watch them also then i bit him just for the hell of itbut i told him something

"Because of your daughter im like this. Because of your mistake im like this. Because of you im like this. Say hi to the bitch in hell for me." then i ripped up his torso then i ripped his head off i smirked

"Burry those under the ground Peter." he nodded and left Bella and my mom came out with the Children i hugged them and took Avery out of my moms hands my dad came to us he kissed my head said that he's never been prouder in his life and he was glad every thing was over with Peter came back and asked my dad if he can take his throne now instead of doing what Garrett did my father said he deseves it. Once Peter sat down Bella was on the arm of my chair with Courtney

"My newborns kill the ones that are in this castle and come back." they left then the throne doors were thrown open and Charlotte was in the middle of them she caually walked up to Peter and kissed him he kissed back and they were making out the twins

"Ewww Aunty thats nasty we see enoub of dat qwith momma and dad." Bella kissed her forehead but at least they stopped

"Peter did you forget that im afraid of water?" he nodded

"Its fine but Isabella Jasper im sorry for yelling at you and screaming at you just my fear rose up about water really oceans." Bella gve Courtney to me and pulled her in a hug and said it was fine and that she is a great sister

"Bella Charlotte and mom how about you guys go and find a theme for our ball in order of the Volturi steps down were steping up and any thing with a V on it throw it away Caius and Marcus go through Aro's shit and throw it all away i want that room to be cleard out and father is my room still there?" he nodded

"I wouldn't let any one go in it but Jane me and your mother." i nodded

"Does it still have your room attacted to it?" he nodded

"Yea why?"

"Would you like to have Aro's room after you clean it so me and Bella can be close to the twins if they need us." he nodded

"Actually we could take a guard room on that floor we don't need that big of or Peter can have it." i nodded its perfect they can fight for it i don't really care who has it.****

**_(THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! VOLTURI GODDESS IS ALSO ALMOST DONE THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR IT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THAT ONE BETTER ALSO IF YOU HAVEN'T CHECKED OUT MY OTHER STORIES GO RIGHT AHEAD REVIEW IF YOU WANT LOVE YOU GUYS!)  
_**


	17. Chapter 17 LAST CHAPTER!

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I NEED TO KNOW FOR THAT STORY SLAVE 4 YOU. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

Early chapter

_"Bella Charlotte and mom how about you guys go and find a theme for our ball in order of the Volturi steps down were stepping up and any thing with a V on it throw it away Caius and Marcus go through Aro's shit and throw it all away i want that room to be cleared out and father is my room still there?" he nodded_

_"I wouldn't let any one go in it but Jane me and your mother." i nodded_

_"Does it still have your room attached to it?" he nodded_

_"Yea why?"_

_"Would you like to have Aro's room after you clean it so me and Bella can be close to the twins if they need us." he nodded_

_"Actually we could take a guard room on that floor we don't need that big of or Peter can have it." i nodded its perfect they can fight for it i don't really care who has it._

* * *

Bella's POV

Me and the girls seted up the ball for this Friday once we were done we sent out invitations and Dora helped with that because we didn't know much she said i could call her mom if i wanted to i said OK and Charlotte was also aloud and same with Peter my Children love Jasper's old room Avery draws and paints any thing he actually drew his dad in his uniform from the Civil War i was shocked but Avery even Wanted to paint the walls so Peter and Jasper has been doin' that i even got the southern talk thanks to those three Jasper thinks its funny considering i was born in the north Peter has been makin Courtney do what she want to her side of the room she Painted it purple and Black with a splash of pink and red i loved it. While they were painting Jasper asked me if he can paint our bath room the Confederate colors i said yes he jumped up and down me Peter and Charlotte along with his parents looked at him like he's crazy he picked up Avery and ran to the bathroom with him Peter looked at me asked what the hell did i do to make him like that i told him he laughed and went to him Garrett has been quiet and calm he doesn't care to be here you can tell Caius talked to him for a while then Marcus and we found out after that. He was the only one not caring to have a room he doesn't have his mate well she too young any ways as Jasper says he won't be able to have her in a long time as for Avery i don't think he has a mate Cortney plays with Garrett once in a while Jasper doesn't like that he tries not to let the Major come out or the God of War i personally think its because that's his princess daddies angel and he doesn't want his Daughter to be mated yet he just wants her to live and be happy about it the usual father thing i told Garrett just have a newborn for a while until Jasper is ready to let her go he agreed to it and he hugged me the ball was right around the corner me Mom Jane and Charlotte were all ready for it Mom and i has really gotten close and Jasper liked that about us the theme was Red carpet also very formal and elegant Jasper requested that i have a dress from back in his time zone so i had the style but it was also my era style. Big and puffy and shows cleavage for Jasper then you have the design was my era it was purple and red glitter. Jasper said he was gonna wear his uniform until i hid it in his parents room not that he knows

"I know now thanks to your sires link."

"If you love me you would match me and not wear it." he sighed and kissed me

"Your evil."

"Im a War Goddess what would you expect i have done nothing with you yet." he looked at me

"Should i be worried?" i shook my head a newborn came in and bowed to us

"Master, Mistress Peter and Garrett need you both in the throne now." we nodded and followed him we walked as there higher once we were in the throne we looked at Peter and Garrett they stood up and bowed to us

"Peter or Garrett." Peter went first

"My lord we have an idea because of the prophecy we are asking to raise your throne two more floors plus Isabella Courtney and Avery on it considering your the war Family." Jasper looked at him like he was crazy

"Why?" Garrett answered that

"My lord because of the prophecy we should show what we respect here whose in charge and who owns the world will own the world. My lord you are the most feared through out our kind why not and make it known to the world." Peter followed

"With your family by your side they will know who to worship my lord take it." I looked at Jasper he kissed me and asked me if i wanted this

"Back in your times you wouldn't of gave a girl a choice and you know that Jasper so how about you do what ever this is telling you to do if you don't want to that's fine with me. If you do then do it no one is gonna be stupid to attack us four on a throne let alone Peter and Garrett wouldn't even let them touch us unless you wanted Jasper do what your heart is telling you." he kissed me

"Right now its telling me not to be stupid take it and also screw my mate for telling me do what is right." i looked at him Peter Smirked

"Peter, Do me a favor and make this place a little more me and my childrens style this isn't what we want." he nodded me and Jasper went to our room he took of my clothes and was in me i moaned but then i looked at the door that leads to my Childrens room i looked at Jasper

"They are with my parents." i nodded and we continued he let the Major come out and the God of War come out and when they fuck they fuck good and dominate to were your a moaning mess underneath them Jasper came back and we just laid like that for and hour or so then we got in the shower i asked if i can suck him he nodded and he roared out his release then we finished up in the bathroom i noticed every thing is the Confederates colors i shook my head at him he just smiled at me I kissed him we went down to his parents room and grabbed the kids i noticed something was off Dora looked at me with no expression and Caius looked like he was jealous of Jasper which scared me i don't want Jasper to go against his parents Jasper looked at them hurt then he walked away with me in tow

"Jazz?"

"Im sorry Isa i truly am i should of said no to it and asked my parents i didn't consider them. I followed my heart i truly did but how the hell am i gonna live with my parents lookin at me like that why should..." then he just broke down Avery looked hurt and so did Courtney i didn't know that to say so i Picked him up and sat on his throne the children sat on the arms Peter looked at us i waved him off he came to us as did his other sired children came

"Whats wrong?" have they never seen him vulnerable before

"No he's always been so strong and he tried to hide his own emotions." i nodded and sighed

"Jazzy talk to me please." he shook his head Peter spoke up

"Jasper feels that he let his parents down." i nodded

"Only because of his desion." i nodded

"Why?" Then Jasper was the God of War with out any thing to do he flipped his shit on Peter and was out of my arms

"SHE WASN'T EVEN BORN WHEN THAT HAPPEN THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME I'VE LET them down." then he was Jasper again he came to me and curled up in my lap seeking comfort his parents came in every thing seemed to freeze over Jasper looked at them he had so much hurt and he was projecting too Peter blocked him from there view

"In gonna take him to our room." he whimpered i soon realized why

"Peter what should i do?"

"Last time this happen he was in war." then Jasper flipped his shit and im thinking what the hell as he threw Peter to the furthest wall

"PETER SHUT THE HELL UP IF I WANT HER TO KNOW I WILL FUCKIN TELL HER. AND ITS BECAUSE OF ARO THAT I LET THEM DOWN SO SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT IT NOW."he growled and he came back to me and snuggled into my arms weird thing was he was still Ares Peter stood were he got thrown shocked i didn't have any thoughts in my mind about what the hell that's it only that jasper looked up and kissed me

* * *

Jasper's POV

I knew i was Ares but i didn't have much of an idea why. I was in Bella's arms and all my sired children were around me i sighed and changed our position

"Get back to what all of you were doing." Then i saw my parents i put my face in Bella's hair she got up pulled me with her and we were walking though i have no clue were we are going cause i have a blind fold on Bella took it off after she slammed the door

"Look now i know better not to yell at you right now but for heavens sake tell me what the hell was that about in the throne." i sighed and turned into jasper again

"Bella you know that i love my parents right?" she nodded so i continued "Well before i decided to leave Aro decided to be and ass and im not sure how to tell you about this part you see the reason why i was so hurt was because i let them down before i left the to the world my dad and Aro got into it big time Aro knowing his intentions were wanted me to go and live with my other family on my moms parents didn't even want me to even walk out of this throne. My father flat out told me that if i walk out those doors he wont talk to me ever again. Well when i came back here after i been with Maria i told my mom every thing my father heard it and punished Maria for it. Well i went back a couple of months later and Alice found me after i spent 2 more years in war i told my father that i'll be with the Cullen's My father said i let my whole race down and that's one of the reasons why i always looked depressed Carlise knew who i was but kept it a secret. i screwed my parents over for nothing that coven was such a fake i couldn't do much Bella how could i've let them down?" i was sobbing she pulled me to the bed and she let me

"I love you Bella." she smiled and kissed me my sired kids came in and looked at us

"Is every thing OK?" i smirked it was official i made Peter scarred of me for sure

"What the hell is it to you?" he looked at Bella then me

"Was i talkin to you?" i raised my eye brow at him

"Is that any way to talk to your sires mate?" he looked at me i smirked he soon walked away Bella smirked

"Pansy." Charlotte then came in and hugged us we looked at her

"Im sorry me and Peter knew what was wrong and we didn't help you out forgive us." Bella said yes but i said nothing

"I'll be back. PETER FIND A CONFEDERATE KEY CHAIN THINGY FOR JASPER!" i went up to and hugged her

"I love you Char." she kissed my cheek and i felt Bella's jealousy then Char walked away

"You not gonna kill her are you because i really don't want to kill Peter to."

"I wasn't thinkin about that but thanks for the thought CHARLOTTE GET IN HERE!" Peter was in here on his knees begging Bella not to she smirked

"On one con diction Peter."

"Any thing my queen?"

"Dude really?" he looked at me

"Peter don't you know it?" i smirked my freakin vixen

"You truly are my mate." Peter looked at me i said nothing

"Master please tell her not to kill Charlotte please." i whispered to Bella

"Let him beg for a couple more minutes this always happened in the wars with some one and some times when i got pissed at him i would make him beg for both of their life." she nodded

"Charlotte come in here."she did Bella whispered in her ear she nodded and Bella had her by the throat

"NOOOOOOO MY CHERRY PUMPKIN!" wow that's what Charlotte smells like if your wondering

"Peter shut the fuck up if you know whats good for i'll let Ares get on ya ass again." that shut him up but he had twice the fear he did since he came in here i gave them the sign Bella put Charlotte down she walked to Peter

"There's no way in hell you would ever win against these two Peter." then she walked out Peter got up with out permission me and Bella sighed

"I thought he would learn by now. Hmmm don't you think so Ares?"

"No Enyo i don't think he did who else do you think would take the punishment?" he was down on the floor after that he was begging for his life and he was sorry that he even entered my life Bella and I started to laugh so hard

"Get up asshole" he did and he looked at us

"Peter you are so stupid how can you do that Bella was playin' around the whole time how did your gift not tell you about it we thought it would get it when Char entered Bella was gonna put her shield around her to were you can't see you. You should get your gift checked out." we walked out of the room Peter was in there shocked we went to the throne it was done in a day. The ball was tomorrow in the Ball room Bella told one of the old guards to go get animal Blood and Human for the drinks for the Ball my dad and i didn't talk much after this mornin' Bella felt bad for us even Peter and Garrett a coven that i have no clue on came in and analyzed the throne room when they followed the stairs to were me and my family is they gasped and bowed

"Get up." they did they were in submission form Peter and Garrett stood before i took a step those two became instinct with each other what ever i did they made sure i was respected higher

"Hello im..." The coven cut me off to witch i growled

"Ares, Major Jasper Whitlock." Peter and Garrett were on the floor as was every one else the Coven leader's wife followed them as did the rest the coven leader really had no clue why i was named that.

"Ares, they don't know the rules."

"ENYO YOU CAN'T SAY THAT YOU WANT THESE LOW LIFES HERE!" she came to me and kissed me

"The coven leader would be bowing like the rest because they fear ya name Boy." he growled big mistake i had him down and my boot was to his neck

"YOU WILL DO AS MY MATE SAYS AND YOU WILL NOT DO ANY THING RASH ABOUT HER AND WHAT SHE CALLS YOU WERE YOUR HIGHER. UNDERSTAND ME BOY? YOU MAY SPEAK."

"Yes my lord."

"GOOD, NOW WHATS YOUR COVEN NAME?"

"Venadict Sir?"

"Well Venadicts this castle is now mine so what are you here for?" i got off of him

"Well we were just coming to see Aro and his brothers because we were visiting this half of the world my lord."

"Did you know that Caius had a son before Dora was a vampire?" they nodded really

"Really Whats his name?" they gasp

"Your the rightful king But wheres Maria? Aro's human daughter i heard your... OH SHIT." I smirked stupid

"OK Imma let ya off with a warning but her name isn't allowed in this castle any more Aro is dead i killed him and so is she my second in command killed her. My father is alive and so is Marcus do you want to see them?" he nodded

"Peter go find them Alec and Jane come here please." they nodded i whispered to them it was mainly to Jane but i thought i could trust Alec with her

"You will show them their room and you can tell them that they can stay for the Ball tomorrow if they question any thing else use your power on them." they nodded i looked at Jane

"Yes sire." i went back to my Chair Bella gave me her hand to hold for a while my Parents came in then they all went out Jane followed then and Alec followed her

"You all can get up now." they did

* * *

Avery's POV

"Father one day will you let me Marry Jane?" he looked at me in disbelief I don't think my mother liked that idea ethier

"Why?"

"She's my mate father." Garrett and Peter started to laugh

"Shut it you two." they did

"Avery how about when your so much older because if I give you to your mate I would have to do that to Courtney and she's daddies angel like I want her to have a mate yet were did this come from? You do know that Uncle Peter would consently fight with her for no reason correct?" I nodded

"I already have a mate?" mom groaned Garrett came to her my father growled and I wanted to draw real bad

"Father, is it ok if I go and get my sketch pad real quick?" he nodded I went to go and retrive it and I went back to the throne room I started to draw I wasn't sure what it was yet it seemed like a mess

"Uncle Peter go get the colored Pencils you gave me please." he got up and did it he gave me it I started to color the figures and I realized it was the Ball I smiled at my master piece I gave it to my father he looked proud of me

"Is this why you wanted to get your sketch pad?" I nodded he showed my mom and I started to do an other one this time it was only me my father mother and sister with our mates dancin' with us. My father gave the picture to Peter and Garrett

"Sire you are aware that what ever he is doin' that means he had a vision and he draws it right away you do know that right?" yeaaa I was the topic of the throne today I growled and Peter looked at me

"I dought he can take me?"

"Your stupid." I jumped on him

"Wanna take that back Captain?" he growled and flipped me and my father roared I knew he was Ares and Peter was in for it

"Daddy Uncle Peter hurt me!" I made his nail scrape me and I showed him it once my blood hit his senses he roared again I got off of Peter at that point

"Peter I may be defenseless against you but remember that im your sires child he'll take my side no matter what the hell I do with you or any thing else." I went to my throne

"Oh and by the way talk about me in front of me and you'll regret Being my fathers seconded sired child." my father took one of his fingers off then went back to me he checked me for any injuries once he didn't find any he went to his throne my mom kissed him and I recived a text from Peter

_**your one mean son of a bitch. **_I showed my mom that text and she growled and showed my dad that he isn't gonna get off easy like that now. Peter growled at me

"OK what ever happened to me being your favorite Uncle?" I scoffed

"When will you wake up and realize that I can harm you while im defenseless?" I said ignoring his question he knew I won and he knew I wasn't gonna stop with what he wanted me to do me and Courtney made an agreement until we get what we want we tourcher our uncle Garrett isn't an Uncle though we still call him that Aunt Charlotte came in here and she noticed Peter underneath my father

"Should I worry?" we all shook our heads I flat out told her that if she doesn't feel the mating pull she knows that Peter is dead my father looked at me Garrett asked

"Who do we bow down to Jasper you or your son because he act more of both of your inner demons?" his demons are the Major and Ares aka the god of war

"Yea Jazz?"

"Shut the hell up Peter. And it can be both for now they have to go to bed." me and Courtney got up I left my sketch pad on my throne I kissed my sissy night before she got in the shower I went to Bed Garrett walked in here I looked at him

"Why the hell are you in here?"

"Your power do you see the actual future?"

"Only the next day why?" he nodded

"Just wondering do you mind if I call you mini Ares?" I smiled hes the one who likes Ares part of my dad

"Yeah go ahead, Ares doesn't like Peter that much does he?" im his spawn I think I know he hates Peter he smiled

"You don't want to know why but yes he does." I smirked this is gonna be fun he left before Courtney came out of the shower our parents came in after she was dressed my dad kissed me and told me to behave towards Uncle Peter Courtney started to laugh at that

"Father that would be impossible to do that Garrett is now calling him mini Ares like we need another one." we both said hey and her and mom both laughed at that I didn't see what was so funny about it me and my father looked at each other then back at them they soon stop and left I went to sleep quickly as did Courtney that ment our father put us to sleep I woke up early and got ready for the Ball my parents came in and my father helped me out in my mom woke up Courtney to get her ready i realized that my father is read and my mom started to get ready once i was ready my dad took me out and into this room with Uncle Peter and Garrett they both were ready

"Mini Ares whats up?" my dad looked at him then he smirked

"Wow, Avery your Uncle is afraid of you." i looked at Peter and smirked

"Its about damn time. Hey dad would you ever train me?"

"Maybe later." i nodded Uncle Peter was still watchin me

"What the hell are ya lookin at Boy?" my dad looked up to see who i was talkin to when he saw it was Peter he sat down on a couch then Jane came in all done up i gasp and went to her then kissed her hand

"You look wonderful in that dress Darlin."

"Thank you." she looked away i still had her hand my father smiled

"Jane your job is to protect him during the dance. Garrett you have Courtney." he nodded Jane bowed her head and so did Garrett

* * *

Courtney's POV

My mom and Aunt Charlotte did me all up then we got my mom ready Char was already done once we entered were the Boys were Garretts mouth dropped. Once he saw me he came to me and kissed my hand then Aunt Charlotte came in Petter gasp he couldn't do any thing else after that then my beautiful mother came in my father fell out of his seat

"Damn my girls are hot." we all giggled because Jane and Char are his too he made them Avery growled

"what about your son?" we laughed except Peter i smirked Avery really has that down

"You too Avery." he smiled me and the girls were exscorted down into the Ball my grand father announced that the Volturi were stepping down and his son is now taking over they gasp and we walked in every one bowed the whole place was amazing me and my family took our spots my grand father gave us crowns well except me its a tearra every one clapped and we were to dance i danced with Garrett Avery with Jane and mom and Dad Peter and Char i was perfect the song was Summer Nights by Rascal Flatts i was in love with them thanks to my Uncle Peter of course i randomly started to sing when my dad tapped on Garrett's shoulder he handed me off

"Hey Baby are you having fun?"

"Yea after this me and Avery wants to dance." he nodded the song we danced to was Right Here by Brandi i loved it once this song was over Avery came up to us and my dad passed me to Avery

"Sup twin?" i giggled and we did the twin dace Big Night by Big time Rush came on and we did our thing once we were done we bowed and every one clapped even our grand parents we smiled and went to our Parents the hugged us and every one started to dance and some came up to us some one that eats humans asked what we were gonna do Peter growled and said something to my dad about it and he whispered Back then Peter and him walked off

"How about you stay away from my daughter Garrett protect her the rest of the let her out of your site. Jane make sure Avery is safe." they both nodded

***5 HOURS LATER***

Im dead on my feet Garrett asked my father if he can get me ready for bed he said yes but don't leave my site so he carried me up the stairs and into my room and undressed me Jane was in there Watchin' over Avery

"How about you let me do that Garrett Watch Mini Ares." he nodded

* * *

Jasper's POV

When a coven leader askes me what my plans are Peter told me that he want to harm my children so i told Peter to take him away from us and i told my childrens mates to make sure they were safe no matter what they both nodded more coven leaders came up and congrats us and bowed there heads to me and my family 5 hours later my princess was ready to sleep Avery was already sleeping and Jane was with him Garrett and Courtney went up after them the mates were still watchin them. After every coven left me and Bella went to our room and she wanted to see if she can dominate me she tried but Ares wasn't let it gonna happen any more so she flip us to were im on top she tried fightin me ill give her that but she realized her mistake i smirked and went harder she was moaning my name and i was pretty sure every one else knew who she belong to now once we stopped Jane was screamin Avery's name which i didn't mind them having sex because Jane Can' get pregnate but Courtney and Garrett i didn't even want to think about those two they better have protection thats all what i can say a couple minutes later i head Courtney being moaned out i growled and Peter was in here in bowing to me in submissive stand

"He's just jacking off from all the lust you were projectin' out." i nodded

"Dismissed." then he left me and Enyo went at it again this time Ares let her on top but he was still controlling it. once we were done my Sired Children and my children came in here and gave both of us a huge hug me and Bella smiled i can only hope things get better from here.

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY REVIEW AND KEEP IT POSITIVE THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER IT TOOK ME 4 DAYS TO TYPE! SO ANY WAYS I HAD FUN WRITTING THIS STORY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING IT LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL!


End file.
